Blast From the Past
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETE Fandrea put a plot bunny up for adoption Set in S5 They boys meet up a couple of hunters, who need their help with a hunt Dean trusts them and won't listen to Sam when the doubts start to come in. HurtSam and Protective Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:** For Fandrea, sorry it has taken so long honey but I hope that you enjoy it.

Fandrea put a plot bunny up for adoption on the CWESS; Fic is set in S5, after the boys get back together. They boys meet up a couple of hunters, who need their help _(Maybe through Bobby?). (Could be the ones from FTBYAM or complete strangers, your choice, but Dean has to know at least one of them from earlier (Maybe from when Sam was at Stanford) and trust him)_ The case turns out to be a MOTW that the hunters misidentify. Sam knows something is off and tries to tell Dean, that they need to do more research. Dean of course trusts the hunters more, even when Sam manages to find the real culprit.

I have played a little with the plot so I hope that it still works Fandrea :0)

**Author's Note 2:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

S—D

**Chapter One: To know … To remember … To forgive.**

December 2nd 2005

Dean woke without the prompting from the alarm, his phone or from his insomniac brother, startled he stared around the darkened motel room nothing seemed to be out of place. Yawning he thought about sliding back under the covers and getting another half an hour of sleep and the Busty Asian's Miss March, when he realised what the problem was. No Sam.

Glancing over he stared at the messy bed, and then he let his gaze drift towards the bathroom door but no light broke through the cracks around the door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Dean reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and stumbled over to Sam's, a quick check to find that the sheets were stone cold. 'Sam?' he rasped his voice still tight from lack of sleep, 'Sammy?'

Padding barefoot to the door, he wrapped his arms around his scantily clad torso as the pre-dawn chill wrapped icy tendrils around him. 'Dammit Sammy what are ya thinking?' he mumbled when he spied Sam sitting on the edge of the impala's trunk apparently staring out at ... nothing.

'Sam?' He spoke louder this time not wanting to startle his skittish brother, since Jess' death Sam barely slept or ate and startled at the slightest thing or sound. Not that he could blame him, Dean was sure that if he was in the same position he'd be more of a basket case. 'Whatcha doin' Sammy?'

'Hey Dean.' Sam answered tonelessly, 'just watching the sunrise, me and Jess used to do this after doing an all-night study session.'

Dean bit back a funny reply knowing that if Sam said it was a study session then that is exactly what it was, one thing he knew about his little brother his relationship with Jess did not come under any sort of humour banner. 'How about coming in and getting some more sleep? We don't need to get going for another couple of hours.'

'Nah it's okay, I might ...' Sam's voice drifted off as he lost himself in memories again, the soft pinks and pale yellows of the sunrise reflecting off the tears in his eyes. Shaking his head Dean slid off the car and gently guided his brother down and back into the warmth of their motel room.

'Well if ya not going back to bed then how about a hot shower?' Dean kept a running dialogue going as he guided Sam to the bathroom, 'I might even make us some coffee while you're warming up.'

Sam blinked a couple of times and then gave Dean a tired smile, 'thanks bro ... for ... ya know.'

'Yeah I know so get going before I decide to have first shower.' Dean had to smile when he saw the realisation hit Sam as he hurried to the bathroom slamming the door behind him, 'ah Sammy it's just too easy sometimes.'

While he waited for Sam to finish in the shower, Dean packed their duffle bags and had them waiting for the last minute items on the ends of their respective beds. The message alert flashing on his cell phone screen caught his attention finally, sipping his coffee Dean's gaze flickered to the phone and then to the closed bathroom door. 'What the hell does he want?' Dean mumbled as he read the message his eyes darkening in anger. 'Fuck it all to hell.' He fumed as he rang the number and waited impatiently for someone to pick up only to get the message service.

'Yeah this is Dean Winchester, look Bart I dunno what you've been told and I don't care so just drop it. Dad's in your area so I'll pass the hunt on to him, me and Sam already have one.' Dean clicked the phone off and stared at it. He didn't care about lying to Bart about their having a hunt or the fact that he couldn't pass the hunt on to his father simply because he had no idea exactly where he is or if he's alright. He made another quick call to another hunter friend of his father's who lives in the same area of the hunt and gave him the details and Bart's number. Now that was done he could concentrate on the more important things, helping Sam work through his grief and to find their father. 'Bart had better keep his trap shut,' he muttered running his fingers through his messy and slightly greasy hair, 'hurry up Sammy and if there's no hot water left you're walking ...'

S—D

March 2010

Dean started to run; first, just to get some air into his tight lungs but then it became a frantic grab and some sort of freedom. A bitter laugh escaped from deep within him as he pushed himself even faster dodging the piles of wrecked cars, parts and tools, slipping slightly in a muddy puddle he continued to run. He could still hear Sam's screams for help ringing in his ears; he could see the blood stains around his brother's mouth, the black emptiness in his eyes. The stench of sulphur and blood mingled together and assaulted his senses, until it became too much and he stumbled falling heavily onto his knees.

'I can't do this anymore,' he wept though this time he was dry-eyed, his tears had stopped falling a while ago. 'Do anything you want to me, send me back to the pit I don't care just ... make it stop.'

With a bone-aching weariness, he hauled himself to his feet and limped back through the junkyard to Bobby's house, where he knew they were waiting for him and where Sammy was suffering locked in the panic room like a prisoner. A memory came to him as he slowly made his way back, a long-forgotten one of a text message sent nearly five years ago, a hunter he knew from when he was hunting solo. John had bailed on him just like Sam did and for the first time in his life, Dean was on his own, he had met Bart on the hunt for two spirits haunting a hiking trail in the Colorado state park and struck up a fast friendship. Just a year older than Dean and with a similar sense of humour Bart almost filled that void in Dean's life. Almost. Though there was something about Bart that didn't sit right with Dean so he kept their friendship in order, no talk about his family or his past, just hunts, girls, booze and hustling. The finer things in life.

For a reason that Dean could never explain or even find, he refused point blankly to talk about Sam with Bart, his inner-protective streak screamed at him to keep his new friend in the dark when it came to his little brother.

Tripping over a small rock Dean forced himself to concentrate on walking for a few minutes, but the memory wouldn't leave him alone, even after five years he still remembered the text message word for word.

S—D

Bobby watched Dean trudge inside, taking in the bloodied scrapes and torn jeans at the knees and the defeated slump of his shoulders, 'git yerself into the shower boy, I'll have some supper ready for ya when yer come down.'

'M'not hungry.'

'Don't cares, but yer eating even if I hafta force feed ya.'

Dean stared down at the man he considered the only father he had left and bit back the angry retort, instead he gave a tired nod and started the arduous journey upstairs, 'how's Sam doin?'

'Castiel said that he's been quiet for a few hours, think the worst of it has passed.'

'Good.'

'Dean?'

'I'll be back soon.'

'Dang blasted stubborn Winchesters.' Bobby grumbled as he wheeled himself into the kitchen intent on getting the dumb-fool-idjit at least to eat a few mouthfuls of stew and toast.

S—D

Sam lay on the thin mattress in an almost submissive position, his hands and feet still bound to the corners of the steel frame, bound with towels ripped into strips and lined with old blanket pieces. His breathes came in shallow puffs, his shoulders slumped and head turned to the side away from the door. He knew where he was and why, he understood the reasons and logic behind them locking him away once more. He broke their trust, he broke Dean's trust but if it meant saving his brother's life then he would gladly give in to the cravings.

His empty stomach roiled and threatened to start to cramp again, the need to purge still remained although his system was empty, devoid of any tainted blood and fluids. The thought of what he did how he bit into their flesh and drained them of their blood filled him with equal amounts of horror and excitement. The thrill of power coursing through his already powerful frame, the knowledge that he destroyed famine, one of freaking four horsemen of the apocalypse, and he pulled all of the souls out of him, saving the lives of his brother and an angel.

Now, now, he was a hunted and despised man by demons, angels and now hunters, and most likely, he could add Dean and Bobby to the list. They didn't want to hunt him but they didn't trust him and more than likely despised him as well. Why not? He wasn't exactly his own favourite person right now.

'Sam?' Castiel's deep voice penetrated the dark depressive thoughts occupying the younger Winchester's mind; slowly Sam turned his head and stared up at the angel with mournful green eyes.

'You sure you want to be in here with me?' Sam asked dropping his gaze to the floor.

'Sam look up at me please.' Castiel asked as he sat on the very edge of the cot.

'No, I – I don't want to see the pity or ...'

'Or what Sam Winchester?'

'Or hate in your eyes Castiel,' Sam answered so softly that Castiel had to strain to hear him.

'I do not hate or pity you Sam Winchester.'

'Why not? Everyone does anyway.'

'That is an untruth ...'

'Where's Dean then?'

'I believe he is upstairs with Bobby, he showered and is eating.'

'You should be up there too with them Cas not down here with me.'

'I came to bring you upstairs Sam there is no need for you to stay here any longer.' As he spoke, Castiel waved his fingers and the cloth bindings fell away from Sam's wrists and ankles.

'No Castiel, you should leave me here, lock the door and forget about me.'

'Why? That is not necessary you have finished your withdrawals have you not?'

'Yeah ... but that's not to say I won't ...'

'Do not worry about that Sam.'

'Yeah bro, time to get ya up and at em.' Dean stood slouched against the door frame, looking a lot better after eating and showering. 'Coz I gotta say that scent you're working on, it reeks dude.'

S—D

The four men sat around the table in comfortable silence, though three of them watched one in particular as he attempted to eat at least a part of his sandwich. Dean sipped his scalding hot coffee and then shot an amused look at a very innocent Bobby.

'Dude you ahh ...'

'Just say thank you.' Bobby said with a slight grin, 'but none for ya Sam until yer stomach settles a bit more.'

'That's okay Bobby, err the milk is fine,' Sam grimaced at the glass of milk sitting in front of him making him feel like a small boy once again. Then, just as the thought came, the memories flooded into his thoughts. Memories of their staying with Bobby as small boys, sitting at the table with their dad and Bobby when Dean would pretend that his milk was actually beer dyed white and then mimic the two adults after a few beers. Memories of playing ball with Dean in the yard while their dad went off hunting and Bobby took care of his salvage yard.

A smile played on his dry, cracked lips almost bringing his dimples out to play; he ducked his head not wanting the others to get the wrong idea of why he was smiling.

'Sam? Whatcha thinkin' about?' Dean asked curiously, when he saw the small smile playing on his brother's face, the sight bringing a small warmth to his seemingly stone-cold heart.

'Just remembering stuff,' Sam mumbled suddenly uncomfortable being the focus of attention.

'Yeah so what memories?' Dean pressed his innate curiosity getting the better of him.

'Remember when you used to pretend that your milk was actually beer dyed white and then you'd take off dad and Bobby?' Sam finally answered after sitting in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, 'I ah I dunno the glass of milk reminded me of it that's all.'

'I remember that, yer daddy wanted to be angry with ya but ... ah Dean ya just were too funny and too accurate.' Bobby chuckled; he could see the small kid with a freckled face with bright green eyes sparkling with mischief, and the tiny dark haired toddler who watched his brother's every move like an eagle. 'You were a dang-blasted imp back then kiddo,' Bobby got out between his chuckles, 'and this one copied everything ya did.'

'I forgot that,' Dean said remembering the look on his dad's face as he pretended to stagger around the room before dropping onto the chair and then little Sammy getting in on the act and staggering behind him only to fall on his well-padded behind. 'I never had any problems drinking milk after that.'

'Well until ya decided it was not cool and wanted nothing but cola,' Bobby added teasingly.

'Yeah I remember dad telling me to suck it up and to pretend it was cola dyed white.' Dean laughed and for the first time in a long time, the weight crushing his chest eased a little.

Castiel watched the humans interact with what seemed to be a detached interest, though that was far from the truth, he craved hearing about their lives, about what it is to be human, to experience emotions especially love and joy and to hear laughter.

S—D

A cold panic filled Dean when he couldn't find Sam, Bobby and Castiel were in the den studying copious amounts of ancient text, Dean himself was cleaning his guns yet again when it dawned on him. Sam was gone.

Wordlessly he jumped up and stared wildly around the room, then he saw the shadowed silhouette in the window and his breathing started again. Grabbing his jacket he glanced over at the other two before joining his little brother outside.

'Hey Sammy.'

'Hey Dean.'

'Whatcha doin?'

'Not much just ... thinking.'

'Wanna share with the rest of the class?'

'Nah not really.'

'Sam ...'

'I'm okay Dean honest.'

'Yeah well you shouldn't be sitting out here in the cold.'

'Was just thinking about looking for another hunt.'

'A what?'

'A hunt, ya know hunting the nasties, fighting the good fight saving people ...'

'Alright smartass I know what a hunt is but ... why? Why now?'

'Why not?'

Before Dean could answer his cell phone ringtone blasted out in the night air, shrugging apologetically, he took it out and frowned when he saw the caller's name, 'yeah Bart what's up?'

After finishing the call, Dean looked at his curious but eager brother and sighed, 'looks like we got ourselves a hunt.'

'Who's Bart?'

'A hunter ... did a few hunts with him when you were at school and dad did his disappearing act.'

'Oh,' Sam said simply having the good grace to look down for a second and acknowledging the comment for what it was and not a snipe at him. 'So what's the hunt?'

'Bart thinks it's a Wendigo but ...'

'So when do we leave?'

'In the morning, we're heading to Colorado.' Dean said rubbing the back of his neck he thought about just how much to tell Sam about Bart and decided to choose his words very carefully and tell him what he needs to know and when. No use poking the grizzly bear with a stick.

'Dean?'

_And here it comes _Dean tried to hide his smirk but failed miserably when he saw the look on Sam's face. 'Yeah Sammy?

'So who's Bart?'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:** For Fandrea, sorry it has taken so long honey but I hope that you enjoy it. (For the plot bunny see chapter one)

**Author's Note 2:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

**Author's Note 3: **I'm aware that there is another story out there with the same title, unfortunately with the size of Fanfiction and with the popularity of Supernatural fanfiction; it is hard not to double up at times. I know of at least three of my other stories that share titles with other's work, they are two distinctly different stories and it was just coincidence that the two stories were uploaded and published at around the same time and although I am aware of it, there's nothing I can do about it.

**Author's Note 4:** Sorry been so long between updates, I think I've finally gotten everything in Real Life back under control and my first major assessments done and in for uni so pressure is off for a wee bit. I will have another chapter up on the weekend, it's already half-written.

S—D

**Chapter Two: Tic, Tac, or a Toe or Two**

**Then:**

_Before Dean could answer his cell phone ringtone blasted out in the night air, shrugging apologetically, he took it out and frowned when he saw the caller's name, 'yeah Bart what's up?'_

_After finishing the call, Dean looked at his curious but eager brother and sighed, 'looks like we got ourselves a hunt.'_

_'Who's Bart?'_

_'A hunter ... did a few hunts with him when you were at school and dad did his disappearing act.'_

_'Oh,' Sam said simply having the good grace to look down for a second and acknowledging the comment for what it was and not a snipe at him. 'So what's the hunt?'_

_'Bart thinks it's a Wendigo but ...'_

_'So when do we leave?'_

_'In the morning, we're heading to Colorado.' Dean said rubbing the back of his neck he thought about just how much to tell Sam about Bart and decided to choose his words very carefully and tell him what he needs to know and when. No use poking the grizzly bear with a stick._

_'Dean?'_

_And here it comes Dean tried to hide his smirk but failed miserably when he saw the look on Sam's face. 'Yeah Sammy?_

_'So who's Bart?'_

**Now:**

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it again, preferring to run his fingers through his cropped hair and stare out into the salvage yard. He could feel Sam beside him rather than see him and he knew that his little brother's patience was going to run thin, he just didn't know how to put it all into a few words.

'You were at Stanford, would've been around '03 ... dad left one morning on a hunt without so much as a goodbye ...'

'Dean I ...'

'Save it Sam, you wanna hear about Bart or not?' Dean snapped but there was no heat or anger, instead he sounded just plain tired.

'Sorry dude,' Sam had the good grace to look and sound a little embarrassed.

'Yeah well, I ran into Bart in a bar in Wyoming some blow by town by the name of Stamp River or something like that. Anyway we started to talk while we played some pool and turns out he's a hunter...'

S—D

Bill's Bar'n'Grill

Stampede River

Wyoming

September 2003

Dean stretched his lithe frame and yawned deeply as he locked the impala and sauntered towards the bar door, the only thought he allowed to occupy his mind was getting blissfully drunk and maybe, just maybe hooking up with a nameless pretty and shapely young woman.

Taking a quick look around more out of habit than for anything else, he went inside and waited for a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust to the gaudy and bright artificial lights in the bar. The mouth-watering smell of barbecued ribs assaulted his taste buds and for the first time in days he realised that he was hungry.

'What can I get ya?' The middle aged barmaid asked snapping her gum furiously while she waited for Dean to order, her dull brown eyes shifting slightly as she took in his weather-beaten appearance and bruised face, 'you look worse than I feel.'

'Gee thanks ahh ... Myrna.' Dean squinted at her name tag, 'ahh can I get a serve of ribs and beer whatever's on tap.'

'Sure thing Cutie but how about some coffee too?' Myrna grinned at him and filled a mug with steaming hot, fragrant coffee.

'Thanks you know a good motel around here Myrna?' Dean asked as he took a tentative sip and sigh appreciatively.

'Yeah the Arrow just down the block is nice and clean and cheap,' Myrna said, 'actually you're the second guy today who's asked me that.'

'You mean I got competition Myrna?' Dean winked at the woman, 'I'm shattered.'

'Yeah, yeah I'm sure you are, that young guy over by the pool table is the one ...'Myrna nodded towards a young man a shade shorter than Dean with a shock of black hair and intense blue eyes, dressed in a well-worn brown leather jacket and neatly pressed jeans, though his scuffed boots stood out oddly.

Dean drained his coffee and picked up his beer, 'I'll be over there when the ribs come Myrna.' He said with a smile and wink, making his way across the floor space dodging chairs and elbows deftly coming to a stop next to the young man the barmaid had pointed out to him, 'hey want a game?'

'Yeah sure, I guess so,' the young man smiled, 'the name's Bart.'

'Dean ... so ya game to make it interesting?'

S—D

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls

South Dakota

March 2010

Dean chuckled softly and glanced over at his brother, 'Bart was as good at pool as you were back then, we got talking and ended up eating together.'

'So when did you ... ya know find out about Bart being a hunter?'

'I found out about a hunt the next town over,' Dean turned away from Sam again preferring to talk to the open space, 'easy in a way it was a Wendigo ... anyway I tracked it to its lair and well ...'

'Dean?' Sam asked suddenly concerned for his now silent brother, 'Dean what happened back then?'

S—D

Wyoming, 2003

Dean ran crashing through the scrub and errant over-hanging branches feeling them whip into his face stinging his sweat cooled flesh. He could see just the flash of movement as the Wendigo tried to evade him, swearing as he ran he fumbled with the flare gun wanting to be ready when he finally ... skidding in the mud Dean nearly ended up face first in a puddle as he stumbled onto the old mine shaft. Barely more than a small cave opening with rotting beams trying to support the interior, a perfect lair for the creature.

Moving stealthily through the rubble at the entrance Dean paused for a moment and listened intently, he could hear the sound of footsteps behind him cursing he slipped behind a rock and tensed ready to attack.

The footsteps grew louder as the person came closer, with one hand holding the flare gun tightly he pulled out his glock and clicked the safety off, gun aimed and ready he stepped out of his hiding place ready to shoot. 'Fuck Bart!'

'Dean?' Bart dropped his flare gun in shock as he found himself looking down the barrel of a very steadily held gun.

'I coulda killed ya man what the fuck are you doin' here?' Dean demanded lowering his gun and then scoured the area with his gaze making sure that nothing nasty was lurking around.

'I coulda killed ... wait a minute you a hunter?'

'You?'

A growling coming from one of the shadowed areas halted their conversation and brought both of them together, back to back, both armed with flare guns and ready to fight.

S—D

South Dakota 2010

Dean gave a small self-depreciating laugh and turned to look up at his brother, 'we got the Wendigo, saved a guy's life and celebrated for two days, nursing a couple of broken ribs and Bart broke his wrist. We ahh hunted a few times together after that ...'

'Oh.' Sam blinked furiously and looked out at the yard suddenly finding the view as interesting as his brother had a few minutes ago. 'How ... how long did you and Bart hunt together for?'

'On and off for about six months,' Dean shrugged an involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the last hunt he had with Bart, there was no way he was going to tell Sam about that not now anyway.

'Dean?'

'I haven't seen him since early 2004,' Dean turned to go back inside, 'if you want to sit this one out Sam ...'

'Nah not getting rid of me that easily.' Sam shook his head and gave his brother a small dimpled smile, 'I wanna meet this guy.'

_'Yeah but I don't want him to meet you Sammy.'_

'How come you never mentioned him, ya know since we got back ...?' Sam let his voice trail off not sure on how to phrase the question.

'Just never thought of him,' Dean ducked his head and went inside, 'want a beer?'

Sam stared after his brother, something was bothering Dean and he was determined to find out what it was about this Bart. 'Yeah thanks Dean I'll be right in.'

Dean turned and gave Sam a strange almost suspicious look before heading into the kitchen, Sam rubbed the back of his neck and chewed his lower lip as he slowly made his way over to study where Bobby was busy researching ... something.

'Hey Bobby.'

'Hey Sam, where's that brother of yours?'

'He's ah getting a beer ... Bobby?'

'That's mah name, what's the matta son?'

'Has Dean ever mentioned a hunter named Bart to you?'

Bobby nearly dropped the book he held on his knee and stared up at Sam trying desperately to cover his shock, 'Bart you say?'

'What's going on Bobby?' Sam asked folding his long frame into a chair by the fireplace, now he was a level field with Bobby, easier to see his face and to read him.

'Why don'tcha ask yer brother?' Bobby grumbled, 'I don't know anything.'

'I already asked Dean and he told me a little but there's something he's not telling me ... I'm worried Bobby.'

'Yer brother's a big enough idjit to git himself in or outta mess.'

'Let me guess you two are talking about me.' Dean smirked trying to hide his annoyance at Sam's persistence.

'Did Dean tell ya Bobby, we got a hunt ... in the middle of Armageddon we have a hunt with Bart.'

'Dammit Sammy, quit it.'

'Why the cone of silence act Dean?'

'Cone of silence? Didn't think you even remembered watching the show.'

'Don't change the subject Dean talk to me. What is it about Bart that you don't want me to know?'

'Yeah Dean why don'tcha tell Sam all about me.' A man spoke from the doorway, 'sorry but the door was open.' He stepped into the room grinning widely, 'Hey Dean, Bobby been a long time.'

'Bart what the fuck are you doin' here?' Dean felt that chill run down his spine again, 'we're supposed to be meeting you.'

'We got a new lead and brought us here to Sioux Falls so I thought it would be just as easy to meet up here as anywhere else,' Bart explained as he looked down at Bobby, 'sorry to hear about your ahh mishap Bobby.'

'Yer lookin' good Bart.'

'And this must be the elusive Sam Winchester ... Dean's kid brother.' Bart stared up at Sam a strange glint in his eye, 'I heard a lot about ya Sam.'

'Yeah well, sorry but I can't say the same about you,' Sam mumbled a cold chill ran up his arm as he shook hands with the new arrival.

'Ya don't mind if the boys come in do ya Bobby? We won't stay long ...' Bart smirked as two other men appeared behind him, 'Bobby, Sam, Dean this is Walt and Kurt they've been working with me for the last few months, boys this here is Bobby Singer and the Winchester brothers Dean and Sam.'

'I ah ... I've seen you before haven't I?' Sam asked staring at the man called Walt his face was so familiar.

'Didn't you work in a bar a couple of months ago?' Walt stared at the younger man with a feral look in his eyes, 'but thought ya name was Keith.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:** For Fandrea, sorry it has taken so long honey but I hope that you enjoy it.

Fandrea put a plot bunny up for adoption on the CWESS; Fic is set in S5, after the boys get back together. They boys meet up a couple of hunters, who need their help _(Maybe through Bobby?). (Could be the ones from FTBYAM or complete strangers, your choice, but Dean has to know at least one of them from earlier (Maybe from when Sam was at Stanford) and trust him)_ The case turns out to be a MOTW that the hunters misidentify. Sam knows something is off and tries to tell Dean, that they need to do more research. Dean of course trusts the hunters more, even when Sam manages to find the real culprit.

**Author's Note 2:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

S—D

**Chapter Three: Selective Memories**

**Then:**

_'Yeah Dean why don'tcha tell Sam all about me.' A man spoke from the doorway, 'sorry but the door was open.' He stepped into the room grinning widely, 'Hey Dean, Bobby been a long time.'_

_'Bart what the fuck are you doin' here?' Dean felt that chill run down his spine again, 'we're supposed to be meeting you.'_

_'We got a new lead and brought us here to Sioux Falls so I thought it would be just as easy to meet up here as anywhere else,' Bart explained as he looked down at Bobby, 'sorry to hear about your ahh mishap Bobby.'_

_'Yer lookin' good Bart.'_

_'And this must be the elusive Sam Winchester ... Dean's kid brother.' Bart stared up at Sam a strange glint in his eye, 'I heard a lot about ya Sam.'_

_'Yeah well, sorry but I can't say the same about you,' Sam mumbled a cold chill ran up his arm as he shook hands with the new arrival._

_'Ya don't mind if the boys come in do ya Bobby? We won't stay long ...' Bart smirked as two other men appeared behind him, 'Bobby, Sam, Dean this is Walt and Kurt they've been working with me for the last few months, boys this here is Bobby Singer and the Winchester brothers Dean and Sam.'_

_'I ah ... I've seen you before haven't I?' Sam asked staring at the man called Walt his face was so familiar._

_'Didn't you work in a bar a couple of months ago?' Walt stared at the younger man with a feral look in his eyes, 'but thought ya name was Keith.'_

**Now:**

With a growing feeling of dread Dean stared up at the look on Sam's face, he bore a striking resemblance to a deer caught in headlights. Stepping towards the new arrivals, Dean surreptitiously placed himself between them and Sam, 'so guys you've been working with Bart?'

'Yeah for a while now, you really John Winchester's kid?' the one named Kurt asked. Short and stocky he looked like he would be more at home in the boxing ring than anywhere else, his nose crooked from repeated breakages dominated his narrow face, his dark brown eyes small and closely placed made Dean think of a bird's eyes, small and beady.

'Yeah, how'd ya know my dad?' Dean asked feigning interest while still keeping his attention on Sam and the other guy Walt.

'So you're Sam?' Walt stared openly at the tall younger man in front of him, even with the brother standing in front of him Sam cut an imposing figure. He knew the hunters who had gone looking for the youngest Winchester, he knew exactly what happened in the bar and suddenly it hit him why Bart was so determined to get at the brothers, especially Sam. Scratching at his beard Walt nodded his head and smiled coldly at Sam, his stare boring into him, 'not Keith?'

'Yeah well you know how it is hunting sometimes an alias comes in handy.' Sam managed to get out as he tried to control his nerves, he really thought that it was all over and he had worked through it all but instead it was all coming back in the form of one man whose face seemed familiar.

Bobby watched the interaction between all of the younger men in his living room, his temper started to sour and turn very quickly, something stank to high heaven, and it wasn't his two boys. 'Why don't you boys sit down, Dean go an' git some beer, use the ones from the door of the fridge,' Bobby nodded to Dean his message clear as to what beers to use. 'Sam ya think you can do an old man a favour and bring in some more wood for the fire, got a feeling that the night is gonna git chillier.'

Sam stared at Bobby for a moment and then gave him a small smile and hurried from the room, thankful for a minute to himself. As he left, a movement caught his eye and he turned to see Walt making a move to follow him but the look on Bobby's face made the new arrival sit down again and stare at Sam instead.

S—D

A shiver ran down Sam's spine as he hurried outside and finally let out his breath, seeing Walt brought it all back and made him nauseous. His own form of banishment, deciding that he needed to leave hunting, and his brother. He had to try and get his own shit together and that wasn't going to happen with Dean watching his every move with an air of mistrust and betrayal. Working at the bar as Keith gave him small solace but he took it with both hands, he destroyed all of his fake ids save for the one for Keith and kept to himself. Finally, he was slowly starting to feel a semblance of normal but then like always the past came crashing in around his ears again. However, this time the past left him bruised and battered, and wanting his big brother.

S—D

Dean heaved a sigh and leant against the sink, not quite ready to go back into the living room he was thankful to Bobby for giving him an escape and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hang out in here for too long. 'Damn it all to hell.' This was so screwed, the harder he tried to keep Bart and Sam apart ... the universe loved playing with his head.

He could remember so clearly that morning when he and Sam hooked up again, it had taken all of the months since then for them to get back to an almost even keel.

'So Dean ya lose the beer?' Bart asked standing in the arch between the living room and kitchen.

'What the fuck are you doing here Bart?' Dean couldn't help it his anger needed an outlet, 'we were supposed to meet.'

'What's the matta Dean?' Bart took the beer bottle out of Dean's hand and cracked it open taking a sip of the 'holy water' beer before glancing around the kitchen, 'so where's the kid?'

'Sam's outside. What the hell are you playing at Bart?'

'And here I was thinking that you'd be pleased to see me,' Bart sniggered, 'ah hell I thought if we turn up unannounced then you wouldn't be able to hide Sammy from me.'

'His name is Sam.'

'After meeting him, I gotta say that I'm impressed ... we need him Dean.'

'No, Sam stays outta this.'

'Why we're only hunting Wendigos?'

'Yeah right, so how many innocents have you killed now Bart?'

'None of them were innocent Dean you and I both know that.'

'If I had known what you were really doing Bart ...'

'Ah don't deny it Dean you enjoyed yourself.'

'You've got Walt and Kurt in there, you don't need me and Sam to help you.'

'Yeah well, I think we do, it's bigger than the three of us.'

'What are you on Bart?'

'Nothing but life Deano we came across a nest of the bastards.'

'A nest of what?'

'Wendigos, weird Dean since all of this Armageddon stuff happening the baddies are all multiplying.'

'Wendigos don't have nests they're soloists.'

'Yah well times change.'

'I trusted you Bart, I trusted you and you shit all over me.'

'Yeah well I'm sorry for that Dean but ... I aint lying about this dude we need your help.'

'Sam can stay here with Bobby.'

'You're the one who bragged about Sam's research skills, we need the two of you I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't really important.'

S—D

Sam stared at the wood pile but didn't see it; all he could see were the hunters threatening Lindsay if he didn't help them. If he didn't drink the demon's blood and kill for them, a mindless killing machine hooked up on the 'demon juice.' Frowning he tried to remember where Walt fitted into the picture, he wasn't with Hank, Steve and Reggie but a connection with them made the best sense. He knew that with Dean's innate loyalty to the hunt and other hunters especially those who knew their father that they would be going on this hunt, because of that he really wanted to know the full story. He would have more luck finding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

Finally, he rejoined the others and discovered them already deep in conversation about the upcoming hunt, with a deep sigh he dumped the wood by the fireplace and then sat down at Bobby's desk away from the rest of them. Firing up his laptop he pretended to start researching while he listened and tried to garner anymore information from them.

Bobby watched the changes of emotion dance across Sam's face when he saw Dean and Bart sitting on the couch with Walt and Kurt in the chairs opposite and Bobby between them in his wheelchair. He glanced over at Dean and then back at Sam as he dropped the wood and then sat down at the desk across the room from everyone else. Scrubbing at his face Bobby shook his head and decided that Sam needed some backup.

Wheeling over to his desk on the pretence to get a book Bobby pulled up next to the desk and nudged Sam gently. 'How's it goin' kiddo?'

'I'm fine Bobby.' The stock-standard Winchester response.

'Yeah right, what is it Sam?'

'Something feels so wrong about all of this Bobby.' Sam said softly glancing over at Dean and then back to Bobby, 'and then ... Bobby do you know Walt?'

'Nah, Bart I met with Dean a few times back then but the other two are unknowns.'

'I remember Walt's face from the bar in Garber but it's weird like I remember his face but that's it, nothing else about him at all. I thought that he might have been involved with the ... other hunters but he wasn't there that night.'

'Hey Bobby, Sam wanna share with the rest of the class?' Bart called out startling Sam and making Bobby scowl even deeper.

'Sam everything okay over there?' Dean asked his annoyance barely contained in his voice, he was still very suspicious about Bart's motives but the hunt sounded true and they had passed the beer test, but he was also starting to get annoyed with Sam's sudden onset of shyness. He could feel a headache coming on.

'Everything's fine Dean, we're just looking up a couple of sites ... nothing yet.'

'Okay so we should hit the sack soon, it's gonna be an early start.' Dean snapped and immediately regretted his tone when he saw Sam flinch. His little brother was more than just shy he was as skittish as a newborn kitten.

S—D

Dean rolled over at watched Sam toss and turn in his sleep, long limbs flailed in the air as though he was fighting an invisible enemy. Dean yawned but sleep still alluded him, wearily he dredged up the memories knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep while Sam tossed restlessly and while the memories of the recent past clawed at his thoughts.

S—D

September 2009

Oklahoma

Scratching his neck, Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled himself up and out of the bed, he glanced over at the empty bed and it all came back to him, Sam was gone, on a self-imposed exile while he straightened himself out.

He heard the pain and exhaustion in Sam's voice when they spoke on the phone for the first time since his errant younger brother had left. It had taken almost an hour before Dean got the truth out of Sam, how the hunters had tried to force him into drinking tainted blood, to "hulk" out and fight the demons, how they battered him and held a young woman's life against him. A surge of long forgotten pride flashed through Dean firing his dulled senses, Sam had refused to drink the blood, and he had refused to bend to their wills. Although, the other problem was another surge of something else he hadn't felt for even longer a complete and utter protectiveness for his baby brother. They hurt his brother and from what Dean could garner from Sam's evasive answers, he was hurting more than he would ever admit too.

Stretching Dean hurried to his shower, wanting to be there when Sam arrived at their agreed meeting place. Even though he had enjoyed ganking as many of the evil sons-of-bitches as he could, it just wasn't the same without Sam there to celebrate with. Relishing the scalding hot water cascading down his muscular back, Dean let his mind wander back to the morning Sam announced that he wanted to back away from hunting, Dean was still confused with his own reaction, although deep down he knew that it was the best for both of them. With Michael wanting Dean's body to wear and with Lucifer wanting Sam's he honestly felt as though it would be better for them to be apart. 'We're our own weaknesses Sam, we're stronger apart,' his own words now repeating on him like a bad chilli, leaving him with a bad taste in his mouth, an upset stomach and the same vileness building inside himself.

Swallowing the last of his coffee, Dean finished packing checked his phone for messages and left the 'solo-hunt' inside the empty motel room.

S—D

Lost in his memories of the day, Dean stopped noticing just how distressed Sam was becoming, his movements becoming more frantic as that last night in the bar, replayed in ghastly technicolour. The pain ricocheting through his body as the muscles, bones, joints and organs all became involved in the memory, making it organic and corporeal. A sob pulled from deep within heralded the change in scenes of his dream and another heart-wrenching scene played out in his subconscious.

_Sam pushed the pain from his bruised ribs to the back of his mind as he drove towards their agreed upon meeting place. The hurting, little brother part of him was desperate to see his big brother again, the big brother who could fix anything and everything. Although, the other part the independent part who had tried to make it on his own again wanted to drive on, to miss the rendezvous and to keep driving down the highway for another non-descript town, and another menial job. Chewing his lower lip Sam pulled off the road and drove down the dirt track towards the glimmering black beauty of the impala and the waiting sibling he so wanted to see, to receive forgiveness and to see the love and trust in his brother's eyes again. 'Keep on dreaming Sam.' He muttered ruefully as he turned the motor off and sat staring at his brother for a couple of seconds._

S—D

Dean found himself watching himself and Sam enter the diner they found just after they had reunited. His brother looked like a train wreck gone bad and he knew deep down that he was not much better in the stuffed psyche stakes. He found it a little disconcerting watching himself from a distance, but even he didn't question the inner workings of his own mind. As the invisible observer, he watched himself watch as Sam eased himself out of the booth and limp towards the men's room of the diner, they had been reunited for only an hour and yet it seemed like days. Both of them falling into their own bad habits, neither saying anything comforting, both wary, both mistrustful and both wanting to give more than they could.

The tinny sound of Back in Black emanated from his jacket pocket giving Dean a short respite from his own tortuous thoughts, 'it better be important.'

Dean watched as Sam came back to their booth, he had to hide his smile as he watched Sam try to cover his injuries and walk without the limp or slight stoop, he gave him a small nod and indicated the cell phone. Raising a quizzical eyebrow Sam slid back onto his seat and listened to the rest of the conversation.

'Got any idea what it is?' Dean asked, as he pulled a serviette from the dispenser and jotted down the information, 'how many have died?'

Sam tilted his head to one side as he listened to Dean's side of the discussion and then glanced down at the jumbled notes on the serviette, 'where?' he mouthed grateful for a hunt to occupy their minds rather than their current situation.

'Slattersville North Dakota? We can make it in a day, where do you want to meet?' Dean wrote down the name of the bar and the motel close to it before hanging up.

S—D

Sam moaned and twisted in his bed as the dream tightened its grip on him.

_'So who was that?' Sam asked following brother outside, although Dean appeared not to hear him and kept walking to the impala lost in thought, 'Dean!'_

_'What?' Dean blinked and looked up at the bitch face his brother wore, 'what's crawled up your butt and died?'_

_'Who was on the phone?' Sam repeated angrily._

_'Huh? I was just thinking whether or not I'd have time to drop ya off at Bobby's.'_

_'Drop me off? What the hell for?'_

_'You're hurt Sam, you're not quite up to …'_

_'Why don't you just say it Dean?' Sam snapped, 'you don't trust me anymore now than ya did before I left.'_

_'Sammy…'_

_'Don't Sammy me Dean, why did you agree to work with me again if you're just gonna drop me off at Bobby's at the mention of a hunt?'_

_'Coz you're hurt.'_

_'Bullshit Dean, why don't you just admit it?' Sam asked his anger building, he spread his arms wide and stood directly between Dean and the impala, 'well?'_

_'Admit what Sam?' Dean sighed tiredly he squeezed the bridge of his nose, 'can we just get in the car and get going?'_

_'I'm not gonna be dropped off at Bobby's like a child Dean, you leave me there and I swear I won't be there when you get back.'_

_'Just … get in the car bitch.'_

_'Yeah well you're the … you're the jerk,' Sam mumbled as he climbed into the front passenger seat, turned and crossed his arms his stare fixed firmly on his brother._

_'So you're gonna watch me drive the entire way to North Dakota?'_

_'Only until I know that we're not heading towards Bobby's.'_

_'What Sammy don't you …?'_

_'Trust you? That's a bit of a loaded question isn't it Dean?' Sam shook his head and then with a deep sigh turned to face the windscreen, 'do what you want Dean, that's what you usually do.' Sam added dejectedly._

As Sam continued to dream, blood started to drip from his nose and smeared across his face with his restless movements, tossing his head from side-to-side as he tried to pull himself back from nightmarish sensations. In the bed next to his Dean was lost to his own memories, a waking nightmare where he could only watch and not participate. The rate of scenes flashing in his mind slowed down as the final one clicked into place. He found himself a passenger in the rear of the impala; he was driving with a battered and bruised Sam next to him. They both tossed angry words at each other, both too hurt to accept the other's pain.

S—D

Dean opened his mouth to argue when he took a good look at his baby brother, the pallor of his cheeks, the dark smudges under his dull green eyes, but what really caught his attention was the long bruise running down the side of Sam's face from his temple and disappearing under the hairline. Making a snap decision Dean slowed down and waited until he found a good place to pull up, and then he stopped the car so he could turn and face his brother.

'What? Do I have to walk to Bobby's from here?' Sam asked suddenly sounding exhausted.

'Sam talk to me, tell me what happened to you in that bar,' Dean asked making sure to keep his tone of voice neutral. 'I want the truth, how did you get that bruise?'

'Honestly? I ah don't remember everything that happened, they, they wanted me to drink the blood and to go and kill the demons,' Sam looked down and suddenly found his fingers very interesting, 'I – I told them that … why wouldn't they believe me?'

'Are they the ones who did that?' Dean leant over far enough for him to inspect the welt more closely, 'damn it Sammy, did you get checked out for concussion?'

'No, no I'm okay Dean, it's no more than I deserved anyway.'

'Don't say that Sam.'

'Why not? It's true.' Sam lifted his gaze just enough to look at Dean, 'you can't even stand to be in the same car with me, the only reason you're with me now is coz I'm too pathetic to be allowed to be alone.'

'Ah Sammy that's not true,' Dean fought to find the right words to say, and suddenly wondered when things got so awkward between them.

S—D

Dean took in a gasping breath and scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms, that was too weird, too realistic, and why now? A muffled cry caught his attention and Dean snapped his full attention back to his brother, 'Sammy?' he cried out when he saw the blood smeared across Sam's upper lip and jaw. 'Hey Sammy it's time to wake up.'

After a couple of frantic and harrowing moments Sam's eyes finally flittered open and he tried to focus on the face floating above him.

'I'm so sorry Dean,' Sam wept, 'I am so sorry.'

'Okay random,' Dean sat back and gave his brother a little more personal space while he woke up fully and collected his thoughts. 'What were you dreaming about?'

'Huh? Oh ahh I think it was the day we met back up after what happened in Oklahoma ...' Sam ran his fingers across his lip and stared at the bloody stains on them, 'wha?'

'Looks like you had a bit of a nose bleed.' Dean passed Sam a few crumpled tissues, 'they're clean.' Before he stood up and went to the bathroom, returning shortly he handed Sam a damp washcloth. 'Here.'

'Thanks, Dean it's weird I haven't thought about that ... time ... for a while now.'

'Yeah I know, funny thing is that I was remembering the same day,' Dean shook his head and then dropped back onto his own bed, 'we're gotta get some sleep ... we got a long day ahead of us.'

'Yeah ... you sure about this hunt?'

'Yeah, yeah I am ... you want to sit this one out Sam? I don't mind if ya don't feel ...'

'I'm coming Dean, someone has to watch your back.' Sam cut in as he wiped his face clean, turned his soiled pillow over and then lay down on the clean side, 'no one's separating us again.'

S—D

Walt emerged from the shadows near the boys' room; he listened intently to the conversation and then smiled: it was all too easy. Whistling silently he headed downstairs to where Bart and Kurt were sleeping, slipping back into his seat he glanced above him as though he could see through the ceiling and floorboards to where the Winchester brothers slept.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:**

Fandrea put a plot bunny up for adoption on the CWESS; Fic is set in S5, after the boys get back together. They boys meet up a couple of hunters, who need their help _(Maybe through Bobby?). (Could be the ones from FTBYAM or complete strangers, your choice, but Dean has to know at least one of them from earlier (Maybe from when Sam was at Stanford) and trust him)_ The case turns out to be a MOTW that the hunters misidentify. Sam knows something is off and tries to tell Dean, that they need to do more research. Dean of course trusts the hunters more, even when Sam manages to find the real culprit.

I know that this is taking a slightly different path than Fandrea's fantastic plot bunny but hopefully if it all works like I have in mind, then it will end up far from what you wanted honey, sorry if there's any confusion. The MOTW is on the way...

**Author's Note 2:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

S—D

**Chapter Four: Sleight of hand **

**Then:**

_Walt emerged from the shadows near the boys' room; he listened intently to the conversation and then smiled: it was all too easy. Whistling silently he headed downstairs to where Bart and Kurt were sleeping, slipping back into his seat he glanced above him as though he could see through the ceiling and floorboards to where the Winchester brothers slept._

**Now:**

Dean opened his eyes slowly, each one feeling as though it had a weight attached to the lid. Slowly he lifted a trembling hand and felt the large lump still growing on the back of his head. Gasping in pain, he tried to focus, to calm his tumultuous thoughts as he desperately reigned in his errant memories. A low moan coming from nearby caught his attention, 'Sam?' he croaked out, finally he managed to pry one eye open and he blearily tried to make out the moving blob next to him. 'Sammy?'

'Ah fuck ... nah it aint Sam.' A voice echoed in his ears, definitely a not-Sam voice.

'Who? Wha? The fuck? Where ... where's Sam?'

'First ... thanks for the concern man,' the blob moved again slowly morphing into a recognisable form.

'Bart dammit where's Sam?' Dean demanded his worry for Sam overriding his own physical pain.

'Dunno ... stop ... yelling dude ... too loud.' Bart groaned holding his head in one hand while he rubbed the back of his neck with the other, 'what truck hit us?'

'Who is Walt and where is Sammy?' Dean snarled pushing himself up off the ground he stared around at their surroundings 'what the?'

They were lying on the ground just outside Bobby's house, both covered in mud and slime, both sporting nasty lumps on the backs of their heads and both missing time.

'Bobby!' Dean yelled frantically staggering to his feet he lurched towards the front door, 'Bobby!'

S—D

**Six hours earlier: **

Sam quietly slipped out of the bedroom and headed towards the shower, he had barely slept after being woken by Dean. His head felt thick and heavy, filled with concrete laced cotton wool. The dream, nightmare, night terror whatever you wanted to call it scared him more than he would admit to himself but the fact that he had Dean had virtually shared the same dreamscape freaked him out completely. That and the fact that he had a nosebleed, the first in a long time after a dream and or vision totally spooked him. Standing under the scalding hot shower, he let he water cascade down his back, resting his aching forehead on the tiled wall. This all felt so wrong and Dean, Dean was starting to warm up to these guys, especially Bart.

The name sent shivers down Sam's spine he knew he had no right to feel any jealousy or anger towards Bart. He had no right even having an opinion on what Dean did or who he spent time with while Sam was at Stanford. Just as he knew that Dean would respect his life at school, well respect his privacy to a point. What happened at Stanford stayed with Sam, so what happened with Dean should stay with Dean. But it still felt so wrong and Bart still sent warning bells off with Sam.

Then, then there was Walt. Sam arched his neck and let the water run over his face, washing away the grime, sweat and blood from last night but it didn't wash away the doubt and confusion warring in his sub-conscious. He knew that Dean still didn't trust him completely, and if he was totally honest with himself, he didn't either.

He had to get his head back in the game and fast for Dean's sake let alone anything or anyone else. Shutting off the shower he dried himself and dressed as quickly as possible, dragging his fingers through his still wet hair he glanced at the foggy mirror and winced when he saw the haunted emptiness of his own eyes and face. Ducking his head, he cleaned his teeth, but decided to forego shaving he just didn't have the spare energy, whatever he had was fast depleting.

'Yo Sammy you gonna spend all day in there?' Dean's belligerent bellow brought Sam out of his musings, with a last glance at the mirror Sam took a deep breath and opened the door.

Dean stood slouched against the wall, clothed only in his sweat pants and socks, yawning widely he smirked at Sam mumbled something completely unintelligible and pushed past him into the bathroom. 'Coffee bitch.' He ordered slamming the door shut behind him.

'Get your own jerk.' Sam shot back before heading downstairs, part of him praying that the men were gone and Bobby was down there on his own with breakfast on the go.

His hopes vanished when he heard the laughter and crude jokes filtering up the stairs, and then he heard something that made him smile; at least he could rely on Bobby. 'Git yer worthless asses out there ta git some wood for the fire, and make some coffee this aint no Hilton hotel and I aint no one's maid.'

'Mornin' Sammy boy ... sleep well?' Walt smirked on his way out to get some firewood.

'Only Dean gets to call me that.' Sam said lowly his face devoid of any emotion, he let the anger and the suspicion all shine from his green eyes.

Walt's smirk slipped a little when he saw the lethal look in the kid's eyes, shaking his head he turned and headed outside. Sam lifted his head slightly and met Bobby's gaze evenly, a small smile on the craggy features of his mentor and friend brought a sense of calm to Sam helping him breathe easier.

When Dean came downstairs, freshly showered, shaved and dressed, he found himself surrounded by the three hunters, all eager to discuss the hunt and to get on the road. 'Sam?' he looked around the kitchen for his errant little brother, 'Bobby where's Sammy?'

'Doin' some research for me in the den.' Bobby answered gruffly as he poked at the fire, 'so when are ya idjits headin' out?'

'In an hour or so,' Bart answered, 'so is Sammy alright?'

'It's Sam,' Dean corrected him; 'I'm the only one who calls him that.'

'Sorry dude, so is he ya know alright?'

'Yeah he's fine, just been through a lot lately. We'll be ready to roll out in an hour.' Dean said dismissively as he sipped his coffee and ignored the questioning glances from the other men. 'So Bart did ya tell Bobby about yer theory with the Wendigos?'

'What theory is that?' Bobby looked up and stared suspiciously at the hunters.

'They seem to be joining up creating nests ... we've been tracking at least four of them together.'

'Nesting? Never heard of it afore.' Bobby pushed his cap back and scratched his scalp before replacing it, a move done more out of habit than anything else.

'Crazy shit's happening all of the place Bobby,' Bart started shifting his gaze between Dean and Bobby, as he did he caught a glimpse of Sam hovering on the bottom step, caught up in the discussion he paused on his way upstairs. 'Vampires seem to be on the rise, literally. Demonic possessions are outta control ... Armageddon's already here.'

'Well aint you the cup half full.' Bobby quipped, 'so ya think ya got it all worked out? Gettin' rid of a nest of Wendigos is gonna make all the difference? Idjits one and all.'

'Listen old man ... just coz you're outta the fight ...' Walt started, he stood up and was quickly crossing the floor to tower over the wheelchair bound man when he was blocked but an unmovable wall of muscle. Sam stood at his full height, his arms crossed over his chest, showing the sheer power of his stature with the ease of a professional fighter.

'Get outta the way Sam-my.'

'Not gonna happen Walt,' Sam spoke softly and slowly, 'just sit down and shut up.'

'Yeah? So Whatcha gonna do if I don't?' Walt huffed but came to a stunned stop when he faced not one but two of the Winchester brothers, giving him a glimpse of the truth behind the legend.

'Ya'll sit down and shut up,' Bobby's voice broke through the tense standoff as he pushed himself into the centre of the room, 'overgrown idjits, anymore and I'll fill ya with buckshot.' He added aiming his shotgun at Walt.

Throwing his hands up in mock surrender, Walt stormed off outside followed closely by Kurt, who gave them a quick look of apology.

S—D

'Cool it Walt, ya wanna wreck it all now? Now we're so close to the pay-off?' Kurt spat in the other man's face. They stood in the driveway of the salvage yard, far enough away from the house so that no one could hear them and in the open enough so that no one could sneak up on them.

'Friggin' jerks,' Walt spat, 'just let me at Sam...'

'Hey we're sticking to the plan Walter, we aint cocking this up now, we're too close.' Kurt stepped closer moving intimidating into Walt's personal space, 'just keep it together until we can get him out from under his guard dog of a brother.'

'Yeah funny that, from what I heard and saw they weren't even hunting together ... now they're back at it. Fucking Winchesters.'

S—D

'Sorry bout that Bobby,' Bart tried to apologise and calm them all down, this was fast getting out of control. At first he only wanted to get Winchester back for ditching him all of those years ago, to fuck with him and Sam as pay back. But this, this was getting out of control too fast for his liking, he knew and trusted Kurt but Walt was a loose cannon, and he made Bart feel very uneasy.

'S'alright Bart, let's just get this hunt over with,' Dean ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at his former friend; 'Sam and me'll take the impala and follow you guys.'

'You sure you don't want to take just one car?'

'Sorry dude no offence but I don't let anyone else drive the impala and I aint the world's best passenger in other cars.' Dean grinned, 'anyway we got our own firepower and don't think you'd have the room for it all.'

'No probs at all dude, so we ready to pack the cars?'

Walt and Kurt decided then to come back in, with a silent death glare at the Winchesters Walt started to pack up the few things brought in for the night before and went out to put it all in the van, leaving Kurt and Bart to wind things up inside.

Casting a furtive glance around Walt opened the back of the van, grinning coldly he checked the restraints already attached to the floor, making sure that they were secure. This was going to be fun, and if he could manage it he might even be able to exact a little revenge of his own on the snotty kid.

Hearing the others start to emerge from the house, Walt picked up the tyre iron and went to get into position, time to play.

S—D

**Present:**

Dean found Bobby bound, gagged and fuming lying on his single bed, his wheelchair across the room. Lurching slightly Dean managed to make to his friend's side and drop to his knees before tackling the knots on the gag and bindings around Bobby's wrists.

'Yer alright kid?' Bobby gasped when Dean finally loosened the gag and slipped it down.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine, but what about you dude?'

'I'm fine,' Bobby snapped, 'let me look at that lump on yer head.'

'They took Sammy Bobby, they took Sammy.' Dean submitted to Bobby's ministrations knowing from experience that it was futile to argue.

'Dean they slashed the impala's tyres.' Bart reported as he joined them in the den, while Bobby poured them all a drink, 'I think that's all that they did though.'

'Bastards, first they snatch Sammy and now ... my baby they hurt my baby.' Dean seethed, he was going to kill them, bring them back and then kill them again, slowly.

'Bart ... did you have anything at all to do with this?' Bobby asked the younger man, his gaze fixed firmly on Bart's face.

'Nothing I swear Bobby,' Bart answered truthfully, 'I will admit I wanted to cause some trouble for Dean with Sam but ... nothing like this I just wanted to get a bit back ya know. I never ever wanted ... what have I done?'

'Yeah Bart what have you done?' Dean asked his voice pitched low and violently calm.

S—D

Sam tried to push down the nausea swallowing convulsively, knowing that if he vomited now while gagged he could choke on his vomit and die. With his blindfold and gag, his light-headiness and disorientation intensified along with the sickness accompanying the effects of whatever the drug was that Kurt had glommed him with.

The steady motion beneath him only escalated the effects but also let him know that he was in fact in the rear of a van, and that they were now driving on dirt tracks, rough and pot-holed dirt tracks. His wrists and ankles were held securely by restraints of some description, his long limbs spread-eagled on the floor of the van. His head unprotected continuously bounced against the metal, making him feel worse with each jolt if that was possible.

He had no idea what happened to Dean or Bobby, the last thing he could remember was seeing Kurt's face as the guy managed to surprise him with a concealed syringe, and then lying on the ground with everything tilted sideways around him. With his fading sight he could see Walt advancing on Dean from behind but he couldn't make a sound. The last image he registered in his drugged mind was Dean collapsing after Walt's attack.

A muffled groan came from deep within when with the van came to a sudden, bone jarring stop, tears stung his eyes as he strained to listen for any indication of what was about to happen. He never got to fix things completely with Dean, he never got to say thank you to Bobby and now as he lay on the floor of the van, effectively immobile, blind and silenced, he resolutely concluded that he would probably never get the chance.

His breathing quickened when he heard the sliding side door open, it wasn't the rear ones this time, straining to hear anything at all, he couldn't help but let out a muffled yelp when rough hands grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back.

The gag yanked from his mouth gave him no respite, as a hand gripped his chin and forced his mouth wide open. Hyperventilating Sam froze when he heard Walt start to laugh and then as the viscous fluid was poured down his throat; the coppery taste registering immediately in his terrified mind. This couldn't be happening, not again. Although this time he was powerless to stop it, unable to fight back, all he could do was try to spit it out and not to swallow. In the end, though, it was all in vain as they held him in vice-like grips, the hand holding his chin pushed until his jaw clenched shut, another hand squeezed his nose shut, effectively cutting off any airflow, to prevent himself from choking on it, he had to swallow.

Kurt and Walt smiled at each other when they saw the exact moment their prisoner wilted and surrendered to the inevitable.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in getting this update posted. I have to slow down a wee bit my good shoulder has finally given way on me, which just happens to be my right one, (I'm right-handed.) It looks like I have bursitis in the shoulder joint and maybe some tendon wear and tear as well. So for now I am on my happy pills, and typing a little slower. Been just over 14 years since my original accident so I guess I've been lucky for my good shoulder and arm to last this long. So bear with me and I will get this story moving ;0)

**Author's Note 2:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

S—D

**Chapter Five: Never underestimate … Never turn your back.**

**Then:**

_His breathing quickened when he heard the sliding side door open, it wasn't the rear ones this time, straining to hear anything at all, he couldn't help but let out a muffled yelp when rough hands grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back._

_The gag yanked from his mouth gave him no respite, as a hand gripped his chin and forced his mouth wide open. Hyperventilating Sam froze when he heard Walt start to laugh and then as the viscous fluid was poured down his throat; the coppery taste registering immediately in his terrified mind. This couldn't be happening, not again. Although this time he was powerless to stop it, unable to fight back, all he could do was try to spit it out and not to swallow. In the end, though, it was all in vain as they held him in vice-like grips, the hand holding his chin pushed until his jaw clenched shut, another hand squeezed his nose shut, effectively cutting off any airflow, to prevent himself from choking on it, he had to swallow._

_Kurt and Walt smiled at each other when they saw the exact moment their prisoner wilted and surrendered to the inevitable. _

**Now:**

'There really is a hunt Dean.' Bart started unconsciously backing up slightly as he took in the look in Dean's eyes. 'I'm sure that it's Wendigos, campers have been going missing in extraordinary numbers over the last few months all in the Plains Ranges. Their equipment shredded and often covered in blood, it's almost as if the creatures don't worry about hiding anymore, that they are no longer hiding their hunts.'

'Doesn't sound … but then again …' Bobby mused as he wheeled over to his desk and pulled out a pen and pad to sketch out the details and area.

'Speed it up Bart, what else aren't you telling us?' Dean snapped his impatience morphing into intolerance blended with equal amounts of rage.

'Kurt and me, we've been hunting for a while now, Walt used to hunt with Kurt and we met him about a week ago. Weird when I think about it now,' Bart stopped and thought about it for a second and then continued trying to shake this feeling of being manipulated by a master and an oh so very human one at that.

'Bart!' Dean yelled for the second time breaking Bart's thoughts, 'enough of the memory trails.'

'Huh? Oh yeah right anyway Walt had the info on the hunt already but said he needed help and backup.'

'And?' Bobby prompted the younger man when he hesitated a cold feeling of dread settled in his gut as it all started to make sense.

'Kurt suggested that I use my history with Dean to get you guys to come in on the hunt as backup.' Bart finished in a rush, 'coz I wanted to get even with you Dean I went along with them without asking … dammit Dean I got played by the best.'

'They must've … they're gonna use Sammy as a human demon detector aren't they?' Dean asked his voice deceptively low and calm, 'and what else Bartholomew?'

'I don't know … honestly Dean I don't know.' Bart held his hands up in a show of surrender, 'all I know is that looking back now I got played man, I was just the means in getting to you and Sam.'

'Alright nuff of the macho crap, we gotta find Sam and then ya can kick the shit outta each other for all I care, idjits.' Bobby dropped his pad on his knees and wheeled back to the others, 'right we know where to look, I gotta get a couple of … things, now the impala aint gonna change her own tyres so the two of ya git.'

Dean opened his mouth to protest but saw the look Bobby gave him, clamping his mouth shut he turned and strode outside without waiting for Bart to follow. At least he could fix his baby.

S—D

Sam's body felt like it was on fire, literally. The tainted blood scalded as it flooded through his system. So far they had forced the blood down his throat three times and always left with a parting promise of more. The cramps were the worst he had ever felt, it was as though he was having a reaction against the blood.

Moaning he desperately tried to find a slightly more comfortable position but the floor of the van just kept getting harder beneath him. His wrists and ankles felt chaffed and raw from the cuffs biting into his flesh, his T-shirt clung to his skin, and his jeans formed a second skin as they both tightened drenched in his sweat and other bodily fluids. His breathing was now shallow pants and the darkness was starting to become his friend.

Through his delirium it suddenly hit him; he was going through the symptoms of withdrawal at the same time as renewing the addiction. Terrified, his thrashing and struggling became more frantic this was so wrong the demon's blood never caused this kind of reaction before he had to get out before he suffocated.

As the burning increased and heated his blood Sam felt like his entire being was going to erupt through his flesh, a primordial scream ripped its way through his body and spewed from behind his gag. His back arched and twisted painfully contorting in his restricted position.

'Shut the fuck up.' Walt roared as he slammed the van door open and leered over Sam, 'what the fuck?'

'What's wrong Walt?' Kurt asked after he heard Walt's startled cursing.

'Git in here now Kurt, something aint going right with the freak,' Walt cried out, 'where did ya get that blood from?'

'From a couple of different sources,' Kurt snapped, 'aint like ya can go and buy the stuff at the local market.'

'Mixed blood? He's got mixed fucking blood.' Walt sat back on his heels as he watched Sam start to convulse the animalistic roars now breathless mewls. 'Fuck he can't kick it until …'

'The others will be here soon Walt maybe we should slow his intake?'

'Maybe … one thing he stinks and another thing is that we need him at least mobile or it's not gonna work.' Walt snarled his anger soon morphed into rage as he saw his perfect plan start to crumble in front of him.

The interior of the van was suddenly silent, the seizures dissipated and Sam slumped against the metal flooring, limp and unmoving. Walt stared down at his hapless prisoner and without another thought lashed out, striking Sam viciously. His blows rained down on the unconscious young man, his body jerking and sliding on the slick floor with each hit.

Kurt backed away from the van, he ran a hand through his greasy hair while he watched his partner go ballistic on the freak. When Walt had first contacted him with his plan Kurt was all for it. He had his own scores to settle with John Winchester and now the man was dead he was determined to take them out on the next best things … his sons.

The fact that Sam Winchester was the freak to end all freaks was icing on the cake as far as Kurt was concerned, but now seeing him lying like that in the van, beaten and barely alive and hyped up on demon blood, though it appeared to Kurt that the kid was having an allergic reaction to the stuff.

'Get outta there Walt, take a walk and cool off.' Kurt yelled grabbing Walt's bloodied fist, 'if you kill him then they'll kill you.'

S—D

Dean folded Bobby's wheelchair and put it in the backseat next to Bart, not caring if it took more room than originally thought. 'Sorry bout that but ah no room in the boot.' He grinned ruthlessly at his extra passenger.

'No problems dude.' Bart grinned back, the games have started.

'Do I have to separate the two of ya already?' Bobby grumbled from the front passenger seat, 'coz I will stupid idjits.'

'So you're sure that they're still gonna go to do the hunt?' Dean demanded again as he pulled out of Bobby's driveway, with a cloud of dust behind them, the smell of burnt rubber and squealing breaks he sped off towards the highway.

'Yeah that I'm sure of,' Bart shifted in his seat and cleared his throat before he continued to speak. 'They were insistent on a group hunt for the nest I think they've got a few more meeting them up there.'

'More?' Bobby turned his head to stare at Bart before returning his attention to Dean behind the wheel, 'damn me!'

'What is it Bobby?' Bart sat up and stared at the older hunter, confusion written across his face.

'They're not hunting the Wendigos, the creatures are the bait.'

'What the fuck?' Dean shot a glance over at Bobby and then pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road, 'they're hunting Sammy.'

S—D

Sam slitted his eyes open and tried to focus on his surroundings, after a few minutes he realised that he was no longer in the van or shackled. Instead he was lying on a thin mattress with a coarse blanket thrown over him.

Gradually his sight cleared enough for him to make out exactly where he was and it didn't fill him with any sense of hope. The dark, damp cellar was small, barely wide enough to accommodate his long frame. The wall directly opposite him was lined with wooden shelves filled with jars of various sizes and all filled with strange looking blobs. A set of wooden steps wavered into view at his feet and that was it, the rest of it was empty and confining.

'Concentrate Sam,' he muttered shaking his head and immediately regretted it as lightening and sparks exploded in his head, 'stupid so stupid.'

After two attempts Sam finally managed to push himself upright, immediately his breathing eased, but still rattled in his abused lungs. From the way his ribs moved he knew at least two of them were broken, maybe even three of them. 'Gotta get moving, get outta here.'

'You're not going anywhere yet freak.' Walt snarled from the top of the steps.

'Why … why are you … doing this?' Sam asked breathlessly.

Walt chuckled and sat down on the top step putting the flask he was carrying next to him, 'ya know this isn't totally personal Sam … Sammy. When I first heard of you Winchesters I thought that the legend was bigger than the real deal. Then John Winchester, the almighty great hunter stuffed around Kurt and hung him out to dry but the bastard kicked it before he could get his own back.' Walt stared down at his captive for a moment, 'hey, hey don't you go passing out on me Winchester.'

'I'm … here.' Sam mumbled and blinked owlishly up at the man.

'Good coz the story is just getting to the good part, ya see we found out that the Winchester brothers kept hunting, didn't give a rat's arse for anyone else as long as they were together, weird enough. But then the kicker, the youngest Winchester was a freak, and not just any freak but one who had visions, who could do things no human could do. A freak addicted to demon blood and even fucked a demon.'

'That's … not …'

'Don't you fucking say that's not true, coz you know that it is, you little shit. Yeah right you got taken in by a bit of demon ass but drinking the bitch's blood that's a whole other level of fucked up shit.'

'You don't … don't know … what … you're … talking … about.' Sam wheezed his anger masking his pain just enough to keep him upright.

'Then the freak started to do all of this stuff, like oh I dunno start the fucking apocalypse? Yeah you pulled a few demons from their meat-suits … let's have a parade, if it wasn't for you …'

'What do you … want?' Sam gasped his energy and anger spent, 'just kill me if that's what you're going to do.'

'Kill you? Nah we have something much more entertaining for you … Samuel Winchester.'

'What? No … No please no more.' Sam gasped his eyes widening as he saw the flask in Walt's hand as he appeared next to the mattress.

'Two choices freak, you drink it yourself or I'll pour it down your throat, either way you will be drinking this.'

'Get fucked.' Sam spat out with the last of his waning strength.

'I was hoping you wouldn't give in.' Walt chuckled, using his brute strength he easily subdued the badly injured and ill younger man, 'means more fun for me.'

Just as he poured the still warm blood down Sam's throat, Walt found that he had a face covered in blood and then he was flying across the room. With his head still spinning and nausea wreaking havoc in his stomach Sam pushed himself up onto his feet and lurched towards the steps, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth to wipe away the tainted blood he cast one last look back at the still stunned Walt. Shakily he locked the door and using the wall to keep himself upright Sam moved into the main part of the hunting cabin.

Moving to what he hoped was the rear of the place, Sam left a bloody trail of handprints in his wake along the wall and droplets of the precious fluid on the floor, and he stumbled just before reaching the back door and crashed to his knees. Gasping for breath Sam pulled himself up and reached out for the door handle praying that it was unlocked.

Nearing the end of his energy and reserves of adrenaline Sam toppled down the steps onto the gravel, blinded momentarily by the bright sunshine, he felt tears well up as his eyes fought the onslaught of light and heat. The clicking of a gun's safety coming off made him freeze; he was so close to – _to what Sammy? Fainting?_ Was the last coherent thought he could remember before the blow came knocking him out into blissful oblivion.

'Going somewhere freak?' Kurt sneered as he pulled back his hand and struck Sam across the back of his head with the butt of his gun. 'The guest of honour can't leave before his party begins!'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

S—D

**Chapter Six: Bye, bye Baby Bunting … You've gone a Hunting!**

**Then:**

_Nearing the end of his energy and reserves of adrenaline Sam toppled down the steps onto the gravel, blinded momentarily by the bright sunshine, he felt tears well up as his eyes fought the onslaught of light and heat. The clicking of a gun's safety coming off made him freeze; he was so close to – to what Sammy? Fainting? Was the last coherent thought he could remember before the blow came knocking him out into blissful oblivion._

_'Going somewhere freak?' Kurt sneered as he pulled back his hand and struck Sam across the back of his head with the butt of his gun. 'The guest of honour can't leave before his party begins!'_

**Now:**

_'I'm sorry Dean.'_ Sam's voice echoed in Dean's mind, filled his ears and silenced every thought racing through his head. Gasping Dean wanted to clutch his head; the pain was sharp cutting through and severing the synapses as they tried to fire and fight back.

'Sammy?' Dean cried out without realising he had spoken aloud. The impala fishtailed as he fought to regain control of the big black classic car.

'Dean what the fuck?' Bart yelled from the backseat as he felt the wheelchair slam into his side.

'Dean what is it?' Bobby asked reaching over to lay a steadying hand on Dean's arm.

'Pain … ahh shit.' Dean fought to stay conscious as he finally managed to pull onto the shoulder of the road and come to a safe stop.

'Dean talk to me son what's going on?' Bobby leaned over as far as he could; he cupped Dean's head in his hands he had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from cursing when he saw the younger man's eyes, 'Dean calm down and breath that's it just nice and slow … in and out with me.'

'Bobby what the hell?' Bart called out but was promptly ignored by the older hunter.

_'I tried Dean, I tried so hard,_' Sam's tear-filled voice filled Dean's mind, _'please forgive me.'_

'Sa-Sammy?' Dean gasped his voice raw and filled with anguish.

Bobby's head snapped up as the realisation hit him, his memory careened backwards to the afternoon he stood on the side of the road with Dean, Sam was missing … Cold Oak. The day Andy tried to contact Dean for Sam. 'Is it Sam? Can you hear him Dean?' Bobby spoke slowly and clearly as he tried to coach the younger man, 'talk me through it.'

'Oh God … Sam's … Sam's giving up.' Dean wept not caring who was there and who was listening. He had to listen to his little brother whisper in his mind, begging for forgiveness.

'Dean listen to me,' Bobby tightened his grip slightly making sure that he had Dean's full attention, 'talk to him son, just send the thoughts out there.'

'I – I can't …'

'Yes, yes you can just think it Dean, think of Sam and send him your thoughts.'

Dean opened his mouth to argue but then clamped it shut again, looking up he nodded slowly as he locked gazes with Bobby. Taking a deep breath Dean closed his eyes and concentrated on Sam. _'Hang on Sam, don't you dare give up on me. I'm coming for ya bro. don't you dare give up.'_

He kept it running through his mind like a mantra, he let his walls start to form again wrapping around and protecting the tenuous precious link he had with his brother.

'Bobby? What the fuck is happening?' Bart demanded from the backseat, he shoved the wheelchair against the door once again and tried to shuffle forward on the seat to gain a better view of the front.

'Sam … he's dying.' Bobby muttered succinctly, the look he gave Bart after he spoke though silenced the younger man, without another sound uttered.

S—D

_'Hang on Sam, don't you dare give up on me. I'm coming for ya bro. don't you dare give up.' _Dean's voice echoed in Sam's tortured mind, the younger Winchester brother moaned and tried to grasp hold of the hand floating in front of his closed eyes. 'De?' he whispered, 'don't go De please.'

'What the fuck is going on?' The stranger's voice startled Sam, whimpering he pushed harder against the wall trying to curl into a small ball, into nothingness. He reached out to the hand once again but terrified of who was yelling he pulled his hand back and started to rock himself, humming softly. He pulled his knees to his chest as far as he could and wrapped his long arms around them. Resting his cheek on his knees Sam hummed and listened to his brother talking to him.

'Who did this?' The newcomer snarled as he turned on Kurt and Walt, 'you were to subdue him and get him addicted again that was it. Not torture him to the point of … of … this!' waving his hand at Sam beyond furious he wanted to rip someone apart. 'How dare you ruin my plans.'

'Look we did what we had to do to get him under control.' Walt leered, still full of his own sense of self-importance, 'we'll get him to snap out of it.'

'How? By slapping him around some more? Feeding him blood? He is supposed to be ready to hunt … Not this – this whimpering mess.'

'Look boss we screwed up but he was trying to escape,' Kurt tried to salvage the situation, regretting his own actions in subduing Sam.

'Escape huh?'

'He managed to get the best of Walt and almost got out I admit I probably hit him a little harder than I should've but …'

'All I have heard is excuses, we are working on deadline here, this little shit let Lucifer out we have to make sure that he pays for his sins.' The man laughed at his own private joke, 'this time you will follow orders, now get him cleaned up.'

'Boss?'

'What is it?'

'Ya think that the others will come?'

'Build it and they will come!' Their boss roared with laughter and walked out of the room, 'clean him up.'

S—D

Shivering violently Sam clenched the thin blanket and pulled it tighter around his shoulders, he wasn't sure how long he had been lying on the mattress, he knew that someone had washed him and that made him feel more than ill. He was dressed in his jeans and a white t-shirt with bare feet and arms. His stomach cramped with cravings, his mouth watered, he needed it so bad he ached. . _'Hang on Sam, don't you dare give up on me. I'm coming for ya bro. don't you dare give up.' _ Dean's voice broke through his morose thoughts once again, but he couldn't focus on the words anymore, it was distracting him from the blood.

'No good no more, no good … Ha! Ha! Tainted, foul, no one wants me human or demon aint got anyone now.' He giggled as he started to rock again; he had to find some more drink he had to sate his hunger, 'so freaking hungry.' He yelled.

The door opened and Walt and Kurt appeared in the doorway. They stared down at their prisoner for a moment, they were more cautious this time as they approached him, Walt walked around Sam while Kurt stayed in front of him holding the flask.

Sam's bright feverish eyes fixed on the flask, his mouth watered and his mind screamed out for some relief, 'pl-please.' He rasped as he reached out with a shaking hand, 'make it stop.'

'Well looky here Kurt, seems like our little freak is gonna behave himself,' Walt gloated as he reached down and wound his fingers in Sam's hair viciously wrenching his head back. 'Wanna beg dog?'

'Quit it Walt, we just do the job and that's it, no more adding to it,' Kurt snapped as he squatted down in front of Sam. He watched fascinated as Sam's eyes tracked his hand, following the flask with more than hunger in his eyes. 'You really want this Freak?'

'Pl-please …' Sam hated how pathetic and weak he sounded but the blood was calling to him, singing in a way only he could hear. He vibrated with apprehension and self-loathing, opening his mouth to accept the caustic fluid when he heard Dean's voice ... _'Hang on Sam, don't you dare give up on me. I'm coming for ya bro. don't you dare give up.'_

'Dean.' He sobbed and tried to clench his jaws, the blood splashing on his closed lips instead of sliding down his throat.

'What the … you little shit … drink!' Walt pulled Sam's head back even harder, his carotid arteries corded and bunched under the strain, his breath coming in hot fetid bursts through his nostrils as his awareness started to fade. 'Kurt grip his chin and squeeze, we aint gonna get the crap again coz of him.' Walt snapped taking the flask from Kurt he let go of Sam's hair and gripped his nose instead pinching it shut.

Sam bucked under their strength, but in his weakened state he couldn't fight their combined power. Finally he opened his mouth trying to draw in as much air as he possibly could when the thick fouled blood cascaded down his throat.

Choking he tried to spit it out when a large hand clamped over his mouth effectively blocking off his only sources of oxygen. Exhausted he gave in, the blood sang as it flooded his veins.

S—D

Dean wiped at his nose and saw the blood on the back of his hand, 'dammit,' he muttered as he slowly pulled himself out of the bed and stared blearily around the motel room. He barely remembered arriving at the motel or Bobby helping him into the room. Looking across he saw Bobby sleeping in his wheelchair at the table a book lying haphazardly on his lap. Bart lay on the other bed, a light snore coming from him. 'Typical.' Dean snorted, when an agonisingly sharp pain slammed into his head, gasping he fell onto the floor jarring his knees. 'Sam!' He screamed, 'no Sammy!'

S—D

Sam stood unsteadily between Kurt and Walt, his glassy gaze focussed on the stranger in front of him, his mouth and lower jaw still stained with the spilled blood. A giggle slipped out, quickly followed by another one but his eyes were flat, black and completely white-less. Two discs of black glass.

'I take it this time it was more successful?' The stranger asked as he stood in front of Sam standing eye-to-eye with him.

'Yeah boss, he took the lot this time.' Kurt said without letting Walt utter a word, 'time's right to test him.'

'Sounds like a plan,' the man said as he ran his fingers down Sam's cheek, caressing the soft flesh, 'ready to go hunting?'

'Hunting what?' Sam slurred, his gaze sliding from the man to Kurt and then to Walt.

'Something easy to begin with Wendigos.'

'They aint demons …' Sam frowned trying to workout what they were planning, his hunger rose again, 'only works on demons.'

'Ah but we have a surprise for ya Sammy boy, the Wendigos got themselves a little demon to chomp down on, saw it with my own eyes.' Kurt made Sam look at him, a sly grin fixed on his face as he stared at the stoned young hunter. 'He really is hooked on this stuff,' he mused, 'come on Sam let's go catch us a demon or two.'

Kurt manhandled Sam out of the cabin, even though the kid seemed pliable and out of it he still didn't trust him, Walt and their boss followed close by, also wary of Sam's abilities Walt was armed with a tranquilliser gun while their boss was armed with throwing knives and also carried another flask of blood. The body of the formerly possessed man hung upside down on the back porch, a metal tub collecting the draining blood beneath it.

If things worked out then they will have Sam fully hooked and submissive, theirs to control with the upcoming apocalypse.

Kurt dragged Sam deeper into the woods, he knew exactly where the Wendigos lair was, how many of the soulless creatures there were and where they had stashed the possessed man. The lower level demon completely unaware of what was happening as it hid out in the cave amongst the human debris and other animal carcasses. It fed on the scraps left by the Wendigos and delighted in the horrors it subjected its meatsuit to, to pass the time. The instructions seemed simple enough; to attach itself to the Wendigo nest until the tainted one comes and then it can get rid of the human freak and reap its rewards.

Sam staggered as the foul stench assaulted his already frazzled senses; he stumbled into Kurt's side as he tried to steady himself.

'Watch it Freak!' Kurt snapped cuffing the back of Sam's head, 'git up.'

Sam snarled as he stood, his eyes fixed on movement in amongst the trees; he shoved Kurt aside and stalked towards the area. Walt and the stranger picked up their speed following them, intrigued to what caught Sam's attention from so far away.

The blood called to Sam, as he silently begged Dean for his forgiveness but it was too strong and he just didn't have the strength or energy to fight anymore. With a bloodcurdling roar he attacked.

The possessed man stood shaking in abject fear, he was told to wait in that certain spot for the new arrivals who would give him his new orders. He was finally free of the stinking creatures and out in the fresh air when he saw the giant of a man bearing down on him. With a look of pure bloodlust on his face and black eyes, but he didn't smell of sulphur, he had a soul, blackened and weak but still a soul.

Sam lifted his hand and cleared his mind, he continued to move but this time instead of his berserker rush, and his steps were controlled and measured. He felt the tingling that came just before the rush, stopping an arm's length from his prey Sam smiled and closed his eyes as he teased the demon from the meatsuit.

Walt and the stranger stood back and watched in morbid fascination, this was it they had finally done it. Walt had his revenge on John Winchester and was now reaping the benefits; the almighty hunter's perfect baby son was now just as much as a monster as the demons he hunted.

As he watched Sam's slide backwards to the darkside again, Walt didn't see the movement next to him, the muttered words and a weird laugh was all he heard but the pain was real and he felt it in the last moments of his life.

Walt's lifeless body fell to the ground and quickly followed by his head, his eyes wide open and fixed in shock, the stranger wiped his blade on Walt's chest and then went down to claim his reward.

Kurt turned to speak to Walt when he saw their boss arc a blade perfectly towards his friend's neck; with one blow he neatly decapitated him. Choking Kurt stumbled backwards knowing that he would be next and crashed into a shell-shocked Sam.

Sam stood staring down at the body of the demon's meatsuit, the signs of decay already appearing on the body showed him that it didn't matter in the end, the man was long dead. Sam couldn't save him even if he wanted too.

Taken by surprise when Kurt fell against him Sam lost his footing and fell face forward onto the body at his feet. Kurt fought against him, trying to get his own footing he lurched towards the trees, the last memory he had of his life was the feeling of being ripped apart at the hands of a Wendigo.

The stranger smiled coldly and held his hand out to Sam, 'you see Sam it is all about you.'

Sam let the man help him up, he was so confused, and so hungry, 'why?'

'Ah but you know, you worked it all out didn't you Sam.'

'The monster, it wasn't the Wendigos … it was me.' Sam muttered his eyes flared black and then returned to their normal green colour, his sight wavered as his consciousness started to slip away from him. 'Love you Dean.' He murmured as his knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, his long hair framed his face, circling his head like a halo. His arms and legs spread outwards his fingers curled into the ground as though he was trying to crawl his way out.

The man turned and smiled at the person standing behind him, 'he is almost ready Lord.'

The blond man with soft grey-blue eyes smiled benevolently at his loyal servant and then down at the young man lying at his feet. 'Not long now Sam and you will never feel pain again.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:** Sneaks a look out from behind the computer monitor and cautiously checks to see if anyone is still there … Hellllllooooooooooooooo?

So sorry for the absence of late, been battling the flu over the last two weeks and never-ending pain from my two shoulders and neck; POUTING not meaning to whinge but it's been hard to focus on the computer screen for any length of time. So please, please, please accept my big apologies I promise I will try to be better from now on.

Flu turns into full on chest infection … pout grows, something stuffs up my FF alerts and nothing is coming to my inbox, one day here and the next all gone … to the Spam file ARGH I have no idea why but now I know it wasn't coz FF itself was not working!

So between coughs, sniffs and wheezes here is the long awaited next chapter

**Author's Note 2:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

S—D

**Chapter Seven: Master or Slave – Is there a difference?**

**Then:**

_The stranger smiled coldly and held his hand out to Sam, 'you see Sam it is all about you.'_

_Sam let the man help him up, he was so confused, and so hungry, 'why?'_

_'Ah but you know, you worked it all out didn't you Sam.'_

_'The monster, it wasn't the Wendigos … it was me.' Sam muttered his eyes flared black and then returned to their normal green colour, his sight wavered as his consciousness started to slip away from him. 'Love you Dean.' He murmured as his knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, his long hair framed his face, circling his head like a halo. His arms and legs spread outwards his fingers curled into the ground as though he was trying to crawl his way out. _

_The man turned and smiled at the person standing behind him, 'he is almost ready Lord.' _

_The blond man with soft grey-blue eyes smiled benevolently at his loyal servant and then down at the young man lying at his feet. 'Not long now Sam and you will never feel pain again.'_

**Now:**

Sam opened his eyes and groaned inwardly, he was still alive so it must have been all a dream, nothing but a dream. His head ached with a bitch of a hangover, his muscles rippled of their own accord and he ached interminably he hated the sensation as much as he hated himself at that moment.

'You must rest yourself Sam, you are not well.' The voice sounded so familiar it woke something deep within Sam and he forced himself to focus on the speaker.

'Ah fuck I should've known.' Sam laughed when he finally realised the identity of his companion. 'Why not just kill me?'

'Have you learnt nothing yet Sam?' Lucifer crouched down next to Sam's mattress, 'you are in pain, desperate for that elusive drop, craving for the next feed. I can finish it for you I can end it all for you right now you just have to say one little word.'

'Are you really here?' Sam asked curiously, 'is it really you?'

'Yes I am here for you child.'

'Good,' Sam smiled sweetly flashing his deep dimples at the one known as Morning Star and then he hawked and spat a large globule of blood and mucous hitting Lucifer's face. He took a perverse delight in watching the foulness sliding down the craggy but handsome features of Satan's meatsuit.

'Oh Sam.' Lucifer tsked his captive as he wiped the mess away with a fingertip, 'that really was not called for.'

'Fuck you.' Sam smirked channelling his inner Dean, 'leave me the fuck alone or kill me but whatever you do just leave me the hell alone.'

Lucifer stood up and paced away from the filthy mattress Sam laid on, spinning on his heels he stared dispassionately at the suffering young man, 'you are mine Sam, you just don't know it yet.'

'Yeah right, don't hold ya breathe.' Sam managed to get out before unconsciousness reclaimed him and he slid back into the sweet oblivion of darkness.

S—D

Lucifer ran his fingers along the leather strips hanging on a rack lining one wall, all of varying widths and lengths, some had silver spikes wedged in them and others had tiny knots twisted into the frayed ends. 'Have you ever felt the kiss of leather on your skin Kurt?' the demon asked as he turned to stare at the reanimated corpse, 'do you know what it is like to dance with the devil?' He laughed at his own joke, 'you do not look well child.'

'Master what do you wish of me?' Kurt asked, his voice sounded strangled with his tongue too thick and mouth devoid of any moisture.

'You are to deliver a message, an invitation to your friend Bart and his colleagues.' Lucifer picked up one of the leather straps and wound it tightly around his own hand, feeling no pain as he continued to tighten it until his hand no longer contained feeling. 'I wish to invite them to a hunt, actually the hunt to end all hunts.'

'Master?'

'Hush can you hear that?' Lucifer's grin became more feral as he listened to the sound of wings rustling in the wind. 'My other guests have arrived.'

S—D

Bart crouched down next to Walt's headless body and fought to hold his rebellious stomach in check. It wasn't as though he was squeamish, not by a long shot but this was different, this was a fellow hunter and a friend. Well maybe friend was too much but he was a good hunter.

'Whatcha got Bart?' Dean asked as he jogged towards the other hunter, they had left Bobby co-ordinating their search from the relative safety of the impala.

'Walt or rather what's left of him.' Bart answered with a shake of his head, 'might've been a bastard but didn't deserve that.'

'They just left him?' Dean turned around in a circle scanning the area something didn't feel right, 'check him for any booby-traps.'

'Me?' Bart protested but then he saw the look in Dean's eyes and instead of adding anything he quickly checked the corpse. 'Clean.'

'Salt and burn him then don't want the bastard coming back at us.' Dean said tonelessly, he hated wasting precious time on bastards like Walt but there was no way he was going to let this _fucker come back to haunt my ass._

The two hunters stood in silence as they watched the flames consume the remains of Walt, the putrid stench of burning flesh filling the forest around them. As he watched it burn, Dean kept sweeping the area with his gaze, the feeling of being watched made him itch. _Hang in there Sammy I'm coming for ya _the thought gave him a little more hope and confidence to continue, he hadn't had any thought projections or feelings from Sam for a while now was stoking that nice little aneurism he had growing away, or at least he thought he had growing away.

'What now Dean?' Bart asked as the sounds of someone crashing through the brush sent both of them running for cover. 'Damn it.'

'Shut the fuck up Bart.' Dean hissed as he tried to workout where the sound came from when he heard it again, this time he saw the shadows moving with inhuman speed. 'Ah shit … Bart you got the flares.'

'What?'

'Fucking Wendigos.' Dean yelled as the creature came barrelling their way, sniffing and following their scent.

'Seriously? I was right!' Bart gasped with a shit-eating grin.

'Seriously Bartholomew?' Dean snarled snatching one of the flares from his friend and aimed it firing just as the creature snatched at Bart.

Howling it dropped its prey and backed away; flames from the flare took hold and ignited the filthy rags sending the Wendigo crashing backwards through the scrub. Its inhuman screams silencing all other forest sounds, roughly grabbing the semi-conscious Bart by the arm Dean dragged him away from the macabre scene. 'Shit you're heavy for a small dude.' Dean muttered angrily, the sounds of more Wendigos howling for the death of one of their pack sent shivers down his spine. Breathing heavily he finally shoved Bart towards the impala startling Bobby enough for him to learn over and open the back door for them.

'Danged blasted idjits whatcha been doing?' Bobby yelled over the horrific sounds.

'Been having a fucking party,' Dean answered without any malice, 'damned if he wasn't right, there's a pack of Wendigos.' He continued as he got in behind the wheel of the impala and sped out of the area. 'What the hell?' He yelled as he fought to control the car when two men seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road. Sweat ran down his face and neck as he fought to control the large muscle car and not kill anyone.

S—D

As the dust and dirt settled around the embattled impala, its occupants tried to steady themselves, 'fuck Cas what the hell?' Dean thundered as he got out of the car and bore down on his angelic friend, 'what are you doing here? Adam? No way he's dead – you're dead what the hell is going on?'

'Calm down Dean it is all …'

'All what Cas? I nearly killed you two,' Dean ranted as he ran his fingers through his short hair, the strain and stress of the day clearly etched on his face and suddenly he felt bone tired. 'Do you know what the hell is going on Cas?'

'Hell is the correct term Dean where is Sam?' the trench-coat clad angel asked impassively, 'where is your brother?'

'I was hoping that you can tell me Castiel.' Dean admitted as he shifted his attention back to Adam, 'so mind telling me why my dead half-brother is standing next to you?'

'Adam was raised from Perdition.'

'What the … no, no he's not going to use the kid.' Dean fumed, 'how the fuck did this get so out of control?'

'I am the Archangel Michael.' Adam said as he stood next to Castiel, 'I have no need for you now Dean I have a new vessel.'

'Well whoop the fucking-do! Where's my other brother you bastard?' Dean asked his voice barely above a whisper, rage vibrated through his body but he kept his voice in control channelling the anger he let it flow through him. A cold smile spread across his pale features, 'this is all a game to you winged-douchbags isn't it. Doesn't matter if you're from up there or down below just as long as you can fuck with us whenever the whim takes you?'

S—D

Sam moaned and opened his eyes; his nightmares consisted of nothing but blood, blood and mayhem with his standing in the centre of it.

'Sh Sam it's alright, everything is going to be alright.'

'Ruby?' Sam whispered hoarsely as he stared up at the demon possessed woman, 'no, no I killed you in Ilchester.'

'I'm here now Sam, we can be together forever.' Ruby cooed as she stroked his fever-flushed face, 'I have something to make you better I can help you feel so much better.'

'No, no, no, no it's a trick.' Sam thrashed his head from side to side, 'leave me alone.'

'This is no trick Sam,' Ruby smiled as she ran a sharp fingernail down her arm and sliced the artery open and held it above Sam's lips. 'Here my love drink and let me help you.'

'No please Ruby no more,' Sam begged turning his head away but then the demon gripped his chin tightly and forced him to turn back to her, this time she pressed her arm against his mouth. The crimson fluid slowly dribbled down his throat, simultaneously easing and igniting the burn in his throat.

'That's it my love, give into it, drink my blood and be one with us again.' Ruby whispered as she nibbled on his earlobe and showered him in tiny kisses along his throat and upper chest. 'Give into it … ah that's it Sam join with me.'

'No!' Sam roared violently shoving the demon off him and throwing her across the room, breathing heavily he swiped the back of one hand across his mouth and then raised the other towards the fallen woman. 'You are nothing to me.' He hissed as he easily pulled the demon from the reanimated corpse. He staggered slightly but managed to stay on his feet, he had to get out of there and find Dean. Dean would make it all better again.

S—D

Lucifer felt his vessel's body weaken even more, the tissue, sinew and cartilage snapping and tearing, the flesh splitting and bubbling into boils and blisters he had to have his new meatsuit sooner than later. The time of wooing was over, he had to force Sam Winchester into accepting him or otherwise both of them were going to die.

'Bring Sam to me.' He ordered Kurt, 'it is time to see just how addicted we have him.'

'Master he – he has escaped.' Kurt slurred the words out, 'Ruby failed.'

'This is not over!' Lucifer roared as he disappeared.

S—D

_Dean help me, please help me can't do it no more. _Sam wept as he forced his fingers down his throat once again in a vain attempt to purge himself of Ruby's blood. He no longer cared for his own life, as far as he was concerned he was already living on borrowed time but he had to help Dean, get them out of this and then perhaps Dean and Bart could continue to hunt together. As long as his older brother would live then Sam was happy.

S—D

'Sammy?' Dean sat up, 'I know where he is.' Was all he said as he ran back to the impala, 'coming or what Cas?'

'I can take you there much faster Dean.' Castiel offered, 'there is not enough room for everyone in the car.'

Dean hesitated for a few seconds, 'damn it!'

'Call me when ya git to Sam, I'll come then.' Bobby called over to Dean, 'I'll look after her for ya.'

Dean nodded his head and turned back to Castiel, 'okay let's go before I change my mind.'

S—D

'Oh God Sammy,' Dean whispered as he rushed towards his brother, 'no, no, no.' He ignored the jarring pain in his knees as he fell onto them next to his brother, Dean tenderly supported Sam's head and rolled him over onto his back. 'Sammy it's okay kiddo.' Dean didn't worry about the tears rolling down his face as he ghosted his fingers over Sam's face. His baby brother was a mess; there was no other way to describe it. His long hair was matted with dried blood and other indescribable pieces of matter. Bruises littered his face, neck and chest, spongy black bruises showed possible internal bleeding and broken ribs moved when palpitated. 'Cas?' Dean turned his tear-filled eyes to the angel, 'please help him.' he begged brokenly.

Castiel stared down at the youngest of the Winchester brothers, an undiscernible look on his face, if he let Sam die then Lucifer would never have a vessel but then if he allowed the death of Dean's little brother. Human life is more important than anything to his Father, Castiel understands that and it felt abhorrent to even consider killing one, but could Sam Winchester be considered human anymore?

'Damn it Castiel what are you waiting for?' Dean looked up at the angel with disgust written in his expression, 'you're not going to help him are you? Why because he's supposed to be the devil's meatsuit? He's my brother Castiel, my brother.'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:** For Fandrea, sorry it has taken so long honey but I hope that you enjoy it.

**Author's Note 2:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

S—D

**Chapter 8: Is this just a dream or are you really there?**

**Then:**

_'Cas?' Dean turned his tear-filled eyes to the angel, 'please help him.' he begged brokenly._

_Castiel stared down at the youngest of the Winchester brothers, an undiscernible look on his face, if he let Sam die then Lucifer would never have a vessel but then if he allowed the death of Dean's little brother. Human life is more important than anything to his Father, Castiel understands that and it felt abhorrent to even consider killing one, but could Sam Winchester be considered human anymore?_

_'Damn it Castiel what are you waiting for?' Dean looked up at the angel with disgust written in his expression, 'you're not going to help him are you? Why because he's supposed to be the devil's meatsuit? He's my brother Castiel, my brother.'_

**Now:**

'I cannot heal him completely Dean, I do not have the power to do so anymore.' Castiel looked at Dean with an impassive face and almost dead eyes, 'I can heal him enough to transport him back to the car.'

'Well whatcha waiting for … an engraved invitation?' Dean snapped, 'do it Cas.'

Castiel knelt down next to Sam's lifeless body and placed his fingers on the injured man's forehead, he closed his eyes and prayed silently, his lips moved but no words were uttered aloud.

Dean watched carefully, normally he would trust Castiel implicitly but when it came to Sam he trusted no one not even an angel of God, perhaps especially an angel of God.

Sam moaned and showed signs of returning to consciousness as Castiel withdrew his touch, the angel paled and slumped back exhausted. Dean glanced at him worriedly but then returned his full attention to his brother who had started to mumble incoherently, as Dean worked out what Sam was saying his heart broke even more. His baby brother was begging whoever he could see to kill him, to let him die as long as Dean lived he would gladly die.

'Dammit Sammy, don't you say that.' Dean cried and hugged his brother tightly, his world narrowed until it existed only of the two of them. He showed no awareness of the approaching storm or of the more human storm coming their way.

S—D

Bobby cursed under his breath as he watched the storm filled clouds roll towards them, the thunder clapped in the distance. The scent of rain permeated the air as the weather closed in around them.

'Danged blasted idjits,' he cussed as he stared around wanting, no praying for some sort of sign of the Winchesters and Castiel. 'Where are ya Dean?'

A flash of lightening lit the interior of the impala, making Bobby worry even more as the rain started to not just fall but to pelt down on the exterior of the car. 'Where are ya, yer two idjits?'

Just as the words left Bobby's mouth three waterlogged men appeared in front of the car, at first Bobby sat and stared in shock at them and then he pulled his wits about him and turned to face Bart. "Well ya idjit ya just gonna sit there or yer gonna help em?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm going,' Bart mumbled, 'doesn't matter if I'm injured or not…'

'Injured? Injured? Ya wanna talk about injured?' Bobby roared angrily, 'git my chair and I'll show ya injured.'

'I'm going alright!' Bart snapped as he got out of the warm and dry car, muttering under his breath he hurried over to where the three new arrivals were slumped on the road.

'Ah hell,' he uttered when he saw Sam, he glanced at both Dean and Castiel before lifting the unconscious younger Winchester brother and carried him effortlessly to the backseat of the impala, by the time he got back however, Dean and Castiel were both on their feet and supporting each other leaving them to stagger back to the car Bart slid in behind the wheel giving Dean the chance to sit with his brother.

Without another word Dean slid in the backseat and tenderly lifted Sam's head placing it on his knees, he glanced up at Bart and Bobby in the front seat, 'we need to get going back to Bobby's.'

'Where's Castiel?' Bart glanced around thinking that he would have to get out in the weather again when he realised that the angel was gone.

'Wherever he goes,' Dean said as he cradled Sam closer to him, 'just drive Bart.'

'Ya know this is too easy Dean, to just get in and get Sam …'

'I know … it feels no I know it's a setup but for now … drive Bart.'

S—D

Two days later Sam was yet to awaken, the partial healing Castiel had done in the forest helped a great deal but for some reason he was still unconscious. Dean scrubbed at his eyes wearily, he had barely moved away from his brother's side except for the bathroom and odd trip to the kitchen to eat, sparing minutes only before returning to the library come bedroom and Sam's bedside. 'Come on dude, you're killing me here, just wake up and let me know that you're alright,' Dean said hoarsely, his overwrought emotions still too close to the surface brought with them exhaustion and despair but it refused to give in to either one. 'Ya know Sammy if you don't wake up soon I might have to do something drastic like taking ya to the hospital.'

'As long as there's a cute nurse,' a soft almost inaudible whisper came from his younger brother. Dean blinked rapidly as he tried to reconcile what his mind was telling him and what he could see and hear. 'Sammy?'

'D-Dean,' Sam mustered up a small smile as his eyes started to droop again.

'No, no Sammy please stay with me just for now,' Dean, by now was not above begging, 'stay with me dude.'

'Not goin' 'nywhere,' Sam managed a lopsided smile for his brother, 'wha-what 'ppened?'

'What happened? What do you remember Sammy?'

'Hurts … they argh gonna … sick…' Sam started to retch, bringing with the bile small amounts of blood. 'Hurt … so bad Dean…' He whimpered as Dean lowered the trashcan.

'You were taken by some hunters…'

'Luc-Lucifer was there,' Sam said, 'he … hunt … me.'

'Sam what … Lucifer was the one running this?'

'Uhhuh … Ruby … hurts Dean.' Sam sobbed as he gripped his stomach; he had nothing left to vomit, 'they forced me … drink bl-blood.'

'Ruby forced you to drink blood? She's dead Sammy, she can't hurt you again.'

'N-no Lucifer br-brought her b-back, but – but be-before they forced me…'

'They forced blood into you first?'

'M-Made me sick … mixed …' Sam said as his eyes slowly slid shut.

'Damn it, the fucking bastards!' Dean cussed as he stood up and left his brother's side his anger getting too great for him.

'Dean?' Bart asked as he appeared in front of the distraught Winchester. Without a word Dean swung and connected his fist with Bart's face, 'what the?'

'You fucking bastard! Did you know that they were gonna force Sammy to drink demon's blood?'

'Wh-what?'

'You lie to me Bartholomew and I swear!'

'I promise I didn't know that they were gonna do that.' Bart held his hands up in a defensive move. 'I mean I knew that they were gonna rough him up and offer him some …' Bart never got to finish what he was saying before Dean laid him out with another punch.

'You bastard.' Dean seethed as he stood over the now inert form of Bart.

'Dean what the hell?' Bobby demanded as he wheeled closer to the fallen hunter.

'Sammy … woke …' Dean said as his voice cracked, 'they forced him to drink demon's blood made him sick with it.'

'Damn me,' Bobby said shaking his head as he glanced down at Bart, 'what about him?'

'He knew that they were gonna hurt Sammy,' Dean said brokenly, 'he knew all along what they were gonna do. Oh yeah and wanna know the kicker Bobby? Lucifer was the one running the show and he even resurrected Ruby to get Sam to drink the fucking stuff.'

S—D

The barely audible moan registered with Dean's "Sammy-radar" and he was gone in a nano-second leaving a stunned Bobby and aching Bart in his wake.

'Dean? Dammit boy what's wrong?' Bobby called out as he manoeuvred his chair around to follow the distraught Winchester brother; he stopped suddenly and caused Bart to come to a crashing halt into the back of the wheelchair.

'Sammy?' Dean dropped to his knees next to his brother's lifeless form unaware of the growing audience behind him. 'Dammit Sammy don't you dare do this,' Dean sobbed not even caring about the large tears rolling down his face. 'Breath Sammy, breathe Sammy … damn you.' He pounded on his brother's chest, 'well don't just stand there like a stunned mullet come and help me Bart.' He yelled without turning around to check if the man was there.

'Dean? What is it?' Bobby asked wheeling closer to the brothers.

'Sammy's not breathing.' Dean replied brokenly, 'he's not breathing Bobby.'

'Ah fuck,' Bart moved around to the other side of Sam and checked the younger man's airways and tilted his head back to start CPR when a soft rustling of wings made him stop and stare incredulously at the new arrival. 'What the?'

'Castiel do something, Sam's not breathing.' Dean ordered without even looking up and acknowledging the angel with a glance.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something when he stopped and dropped his gaze, he took a seemingly deep breath and closed his eyes before moving next to Sam and virtually pushed Bart out of the way. He stared at Sam's face for what seemed to be a lot longer than what it was in reality, but long enough for Dean to look as though he was about to punch the angel out. 'Be still Dean.' He said as he placed his fingertips on Sam's forehead.

The blue tinge around Sam's mouth darkened before it started to dissipate and gradually fade away, beads of sweat formed on Castiel's face as he concentrated on Sam's chest almost willing it to rise.

'Cas?' Dean tore his gaze from his brother's face to look up at the struggling angel worry for his friend mingled with that he already had for his sibling, it was getting beyond terrifying now. 'No can't lose both of you!'

'D-Dean … Sam … blood poisoning.' Castiel grunted out as he finally broke contact with Sam and crumpled to the floor, 'he's … alive.'

Dean forced himself to look closely at Sam's chest finally he saw the slight rise and fall with each breath but his brother still looked like death warmed up, his flesh now had a greyish tinge to it beneath the bruises and contusions. 'What the fuck is going on? Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?'

S—D

Dean sat hunched in the chair next to Sam's bed and clutched a glass of whisky in both hands to stop the shakes from spilling the precious liquid. He sipped the scalding alcohol slowly without looking away from Sam's face. 'What happened out there Sam? What did they do to you?'

'Dean may I speak to you?' Castiel asked his tone sounding so formal and controlled he startled Dean making the man jump and splash his drink.

'Dammit Cas.' He grumbled, 'what is it?'

'I was able … may I sit?'

'Not stopping ya … so you were able to?'

'I was able to glimpse inside … I was able to see in Sam's mind.' Castiel stumbled over his words suddenly unsure of himself under the scrutiny of Dean's direct stare he busied himself bringing a chair over next to Dean and sat down with his gaze fixed on Sam. 'When I … just now I was able to see in Sam's memories.'

'And?' Dean made a waving motion with one hand before draining his whiskey. 'Dammit Castiel talk to me.'

'I saw snatches of Sam's memories, recent memories. The men who took him, forced him to drink a cocktail of demon blood, some of which was tainted with …' he stopped suddenly as he tried to workout the right words to say, Dean's impatience and grief was palpable and caused Castiel confusion and something that he had never really experienced … diminished confidence, he felt awkward and insecure. 'The blood was deliberately tainted I am not sure what with, I was watching through Sam's eyes. He was unaware of what was happening around him and it was only fragments but he was poisoned for a reason Dean.'

'Can't you do something? Anything for him?'

'I am sorry Dean, but there is nothing I can do to fix this … Sam needs new blood, fresh blood but he cannot ingest it with the poison still rampaging in his system.' Castiel watched Sam struggling to breathe once again, 'I do not understand something Dean.'

'What is it now Cas?'

'They were planning to hunt Sam, to use him as something to be hunted and controlled,' Castiel spoke slowly and deliberately as he turned to face his human friend, 'if they were planning that then why poison Sam? They had already weakened him significantly with the beatings but they forced him to drink blood in attempt to control him when they caught him.'

'The hunt would justify their keeping him prisoner,' Dean nodded his head in agreement.

'So why give him tainted blood deliberately? They know by doing so it would kill him so why?'

'So why feed him the poisoned blood, hunt him and then try to control him by using him as a beacon for other supernatural nasties?' Dean stared at Castiel in horror, 'that goes beyond torture who could hate Sam so much?'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:** For Fandrea, sorry it has taken so long honey but I hope that you enjoy it.

Fandrea put a plot bunny up for adoption on the CWESS; Fic is set in S5, after the boys get back together. They boys meet up a couple of hunters, who need their help _(Maybe through Bobby?). (Could be the ones from FTBYAM or complete strangers, your choice, but Dean has to know at least one of them from earlier (Maybe from when Sam was at Stanford) and trust him)_ The case turns out to be a MOTW that the hunters misidentify. Sam knows something is off and tries to tell Dean, that they need to do more research. Dean of course trusts the hunters more, even when Sam manages to find the real culprit.

**Author's Note 2:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

S—D

**Chapter Nine: Sammy wants to come home:**

**Then:**

_'What is it now Cas?'_

_'They were planning to hunt Sam, to use him as something to be hunted and controlled,' Castiel spoke slowly and deliberately as he turned to face his human friend, 'if they were planning that then why poison Sam? They had already weakened him significantly with the beatings but they forced him to drink blood in attempt to control him when they caught him.'_

_'The hunt would justify their keeping him prisoner,' Dean nodded his head in agreement._

_'So why give him tainted blood deliberately? They know by doing so it would kill him so why?'_

_'So why feed him the poisoned blood, hunt him and then try to control him by using him as a beacon for other supernatural nasties?' Dean stared at Castiel in horror, 'that goes beyond torture who could hate Sam so much?'_

**Now:**

'Sam!' Dean screamed as he pounded down the stairs of Bobby's rambling house and started a frantic search of the ground level, 'Sam dammit answer me!'

'Dean! What the hell is wrong with ya?' Bobby grumbled as he wheeled himself out of the downstairs bathroom, 'what's the yelling for idjit?'

'Sam's gone,' Dean said his voice filled with unshed emotions, 'he's nowhere in the house, fuck Bobby he couldn't get out of bed even if he wanted to and now he's gone.'

S—D

Three hours earlier:

Bart sat up in his bed, a blank look on his face and eyes wide open he stiffly turned his head towards the door and listened intently before he pushed the blankets back and got up. Moving robotically he left the small bedroom and made his way towards the other end of the hallway where Dean and Sam slept in the room they had shared since childhood.

Moving stealthily Bart opened the door and went straight to Sam's bedside he barely glanced down at Dean asleep in the bed closest to the door. Leaning slightly he reached out with his right hand and placed two fingertips on Sam's sweaty forehead. Seconds later the only occupant of the room was the still sleeping Dean Winchester.

S—D

Bart sat up and stared around in confusion, he was lying outside in the salvage yard, his bare feet covered in mud and his t-shirt had strange wet stains on it. Standing he had to wait until the dizziness eased before he could stagger back towards the house, a damp warmth on his upper lip caught his attention, dazedly he swiped at it with the back of his hand and then stared at the smear of blood on it.

'Bart!' Dean yelled at him for a second time as he slammed out of the front door, 'where the fuck have you been and where's Sam?'

'Wha?' Bart blinked and tried to focus on Dean but everything seemed to be covered in a fog. 'Wha' happened?'

'What the fuck do you mean what happened?' Dean demanded as he jumped the last two steps and slammed into Bart, almost sending the two of them flying with the impact. 'Where is my brother?'

'I-I honestly don't know Dean,' Bart stared at his onetime hunting partner in confusion, 'I just woke up out here, feel so crappy.'

'Yeah well boohoo for you now where is my brother?'

'Sam? I dunno … in bed?' Bart said before he felt Dean's fist connect with his chin, 'fuck Dean enough with the punching.'

'Sam is missing you bastard what did you do to him?'

S—D

Sam stared around confused and disorientated; he could feel the fever raging through him as his heart thudded painfully against his ribcage. 'Dean?' he whispered, 'where am I?'

Whimpering softly he tried to climb to his feet but failed three times so he decided to sit and to try and regain his bearings. 'Dean?'

As his awareness grew, Sam started to shiver with the chill settling down on him, blinking back the tears threatening to fall he slowly took in his surroundings. He was sitting on the front lawn of a white house under the shade of a large tree. Squinting he stared up at the house in wonder, it was so familiar it made his heart clench and ache even more.

Taking a deep breath Sam finally managed to climb to his feet and stagger weakly to the front door of the house praying that he was right with where he thought he was. He raised a shaking hand and knocked on the door, unable to stifle a sob when no one answered Sam tried the door handle and found it unlocked. His suspicion grew but his need to go inside was even stronger, he was safer inside than out in the open. 'Hello?' Sam called out tentatively as he desperately tried to remember the name of the woman who had lived there before, 'J-J-Jenny?' Although it slowly registered through the heaviness and the fog in his mind that the house was empty. His energy almost spent Sam made his way deeper into the house … the house that was his family home for such a short period of time but was the anchor for the Winchester family, holding bittersweet memories for three Winchester men and for the last two standing members of the family. For Sam it was more bitter than sweet, the memories he held were only of a rebuilt house where he saw the spirit of his dead mother, and of the strange and surreal memories from when Castiel took Sam and Dean back in time to just before Dean's birth.

Sliding down the closest wall Sam rested against it and pulled his knees up to his chest so he could rest his aching head on them for a few minutes. He had no idea how he had gotten there, the last memory he had was sleeping in the bed next to his brother and of throwing up. Now he was in Lawrence Kansas, not just another city but another state.

'Dean?' he wept as he finally let his tears fall, 'm'sorry Dean.'

S—D

'Dammit Cas where are ya?' Dean whispered hoarsely, he had been calling for the errant angel for the last two hours but he had no reply whatsoever. 'You pick a great time to go AWOL on me.'

'What is it Dean?' a quiet voice came from behind him; spinning around Dean came face-to-face with a very pale and ill looking angelically possessed man.

'Fuck Cas what happened?'

'It seems that I may have contracted some of Sam's blood sickness when I attempted his healing.' Castiel explained in a monotone voiced. 'Are you of need of me?'

'Sam's missing,' Dean said as he helped the ill angel into the house, 'how … how can an angel get sick? I thought you guys were indestructible when it comes to human illness.'

'It is my vessel who contracted the disease but it has some how affected me as well.' Castiel said as he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes briefly until he had his equilibrium back. 'What do you mean Sam is missing?'

'That's just it, Sam was in bed asleep and then when I woke up he was gone and Bart … Bart was outside and acting as though he had been possessed.' Dean said succinctly as he pressed a glass of whiskey into Castiel's hands, 'drink.'

'Th-thank you,' Castiel said as he sipped the potent alcohol. 'Bart was possessed?'

'We think so, he has no memory of what happened, but he ended up outside his feet muddy and some sort of gross stuff on his t-shirt.'

'I cannot locate Sam for you Dean what is it you wish me to do?'

'Can you … ah fuck I dunno do some of your angel mojo on Bart to see if he can remember what happened?' Dean asked.

'I – I can try.' Castiel said wearily.

'What if I don't want him poking round in my head?' Bart demanded as he walked into the room, 'don't I have a say in this?'

S—D

Sam jerked awake and stared around in disappointed shock, it wasn't a dream he was really stranded in their old family house that seems to be abandoned. 'Anyone around?' he whispered and then chuckled softly, 'finally losing it Sammy.'

'Sam?' a woman's voice caressed his feverish mind and he had to bite back another laugh. 'Sam?' the woman spoke again making him look up believing it to be just another dream or hallucination from his illness.

'Mom?' he breathed when he saw her ethereal form floating in front of him. 'I've died?'

'No, no Sam, my Sam my beautiful baby Sam.' She cooed as she glided closer to him.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the cool touch on his burning brow, 'mom what's going on?' Sam asked as he started to cough another chill coursed through his already fragile body. 'Don' feel so good … where Dean?'

'My beautiful baby boy,' Mary Winchester's apparition cooed, 'momma's here.'

'No … no where's Dean.' Sam wept as he slowly slid down the wall until he was lying with his back against it, curling into a foetal position he closed his eyes and tried to block out the ghostly ministrations. 'Want my brother.' He kept mumbling until falling into a fitful sleep.

S—D

Dean stood over Bart to make sure he didn't try to run while Bobby sat at his desk ready to write down whatever Castiel was able to get out of the man.

'Let me go Dean.' Bart seethed, 'this aint right.'

'Yeah well so was taking my little brother not right.' Dean snarled, 'don't make me shoot you Bart because I will.'

'I am ready Dean.' Castiel said slowly as he moved closer to Bart, 'just stay calm and do not fight me.'

'Fuck.' Bart said as he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Castiel placed his fingertips on Bart's forehead and closed his eyes, his lips moved with the silent prayer and as his concentration deepened silence descended on the living room. Almost as if the entire world stopped for the few moments Castiel and Bart were joined.

Panting heavily Castiel finally pulled away from Bart and allowed Dean to help him back to the couch; impatiently Dean waited watching the angel for some sign of awareness.

'Lawrence,' Castiel finally said, 'Lawrence, Kansas.'

S—D

Sam braced himself against the wall as he tried to compose himself enough to concentrate; the stench of sulphur tickled his nose and choked him, 'leave me alone.'

'Make me Winchester.' The demon goaded Sam, 'make me leave you alone.'

Raising a shaking hand Sam closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind, he gasped audibly as the pain ricocheted throughout his mind, 'argh.' Blood poured from his nose as he fought to maintain the connection with the demonic presence forcing it out of the man's body. He dropped to his knees as he finally pulled it out of the man and with fading sight watched it slither away escaping up the chimney. 'Gotcha,' he whispered as he lost consciousness once again.

S—D

'Sam you have to get up son get up now!' John Winchester yelled shaking his youngest son's shoulder, 'they're coming for ya son, you hafta get up and keep moving.'

'D-Dad?' Sam blinked as he forced himself to focus on the face hovering above him, 'dad?'

'Get up son this is no time to be lying down on the job.'

'C-Can't dad, too tired.' Sam said as he let his eyes droop shut again only to find himself being shaken awake again.

'Dammit Sam you were given an order now get up and move.' John yelled rousing his youngest son enough to get him up and moving. 'That's it boy ya have to keep moving.'

'Dyin' dad … m'dying.' Sam said as he slowly put one foot in front of the other and propped himself against the wall as he shuffled.

'Not on my watch, now move son I can't do it for ya.' John coached Sam, 'what would Dean think if he saw you now?'

'He'd c-call m-me a g-girl.' Sam stammered with a choking laugh, stopping suddenly when a coughing fit threatened to stop him. Wearily he took a breath and slowly started to move again searching for somewhere to hide in the large, empty house.

'Sam-my come out, come out wherever you are!' a strange voice sung out, 'time for a game.'

'Move Sam!' John ordered, 'now!'

S—D

'Bobby you stay here with Cas … he's too weak to go anywhere let alone do an Angelic airflight,' Dean said as he clamoured downstairs his duffle bag slung over his right shoulder, 'Bart you're with me now!'

'Where are ya goin idjit?' Bobby wheeled closer to his 'son'.

'To Kansas, I can't wait for Castiel to regain his strength, they're hunting Sam Bobby.'

'I know son.'

'I gotta go Bobby.' Dean said as he looked down at the closest person he had to a parent, 'I'm gonna get Sam back.'

'I don't doubt that but do ya wanna take him with ya?' Bobby asked as he nodded his head towards Bart who in turn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in response to Bobby's innuendo.

'We'll be fine, 'sides I think for now he might be safer with me.' Dean grinned wolfishly, 'I'll call ya when we get there.'

'Ya better or I'll tan that hide of yours and don't think I won't ya bleedin' idjit.' Bobby watched as Dean peeled out of his junk yard, he stayed on the veranda for a few minutes after the impala was no longer in sight. A strange but determined look passed across his face as he wheeled into the house and headed towards the phone he had a very important phone call to make.

S—D

Sam followed his father without question; he could no longer string thoughts into a coherent stream. He was once again the unsure teenager following his father into danger, although this time he didn't have the energy or the awareness to fight him and his orders. This time Sam was blindly following him, just like he had accused his brother of doing not so long ago.

He tried to focus on the strange looking man lunging towards him, 'Dad watch out.' He yelled as he stepped in front of his 'father'.

Walt lurched towards Sam, slobber dribbled down his chin, and a foul stench of sulphur and rancid body odour filled the air choking the already compromised lungs of his intended prey. He dragged his left foot slightly and had a blackish bloody fluid running from several sores on his face and hands, and from where his head sat periously on his neck. The lethal decapitation still evident on the re-animated corpse.

Sam lifted his hand and tried to exorcise Walt but he was unable to garner up enough strength to even keep his hand up, turning back to his father Sam let out a sob when he saw his father's form vanish in a ring of flames. Once again he was on his own.

Struggling to keep ahead and away from the lumbering Walt he pulled himself up the stairs tripping he landed hard on his knees making him crawl instead. He felt a clammy hand grab his ankle and slowly pull him back down the stairs. 'Dean?' Sam wept.

S—D

Dean cursed and jumped down on the brake, bringing the impala to a screeching halt. In the centre of the road in front of the car stood a man or what was once a man.

'Kurt?' Bart gasped as he sat up startled out of his sleep by their abrupt stop. 'Dean keep driving.'

'What the?' Dean frowned as the car failed to start, the radio started to turn itself on and off filling the car interior with nothing but static noise. 'Fuck it.'

'I have an invitation to you from my master,' Kurt announced his hollow sounding voice echoed in the night air. 'He said that you are invited to the hunt of the century. Lawrence, Kansas he said that you will know which address to go to Dean Winchester.'

'Go Dean now!' Bart yelled urgently as Kurt started towards the car, dragging his feet and smelling of foulness, death, decay and sulphur. 'Now Dean!'

'Don'tcha wanna party with your old fried Bart?' Dean asked as he finally started the impala and pressed his foot down on the accelerator aiming it for the inhuman spectre.

The sleek black car passed through Kurt, sending chills through both of the occupants, Bart turned to watch out the rear window as Dean divided his attention between the road and the rear vision mirror, 'so where is he?'

'He aint there, gone just like that.' Bart breathed turning back to stare at Dean his eyes wide and unblinking. 'What the hell? What did he mean by you know where to go?'

'Our house, the family house in Lawrence … it's where … it's where all of this insanity started for me and Sam.'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:** For Fandrea, sorry it has taken so long honey but I hope that you enjoy it.

**Author's Note 2:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

S—D

**Chapter Ten: The Hunt Begins … Deer Hunter Anyone?**

**Then:**

_'I have an invitation to you from my master,' Kurt announced his hollow sounding voice echoed in the night air. 'He said that you are invited to the hunt of the century. Lawrence, Kansas he said that you will know which address to go to Dean Winchester.'_

_'Go Dean now!' Bart yelled urgently as Kurt started towards the car, dragging his feet and smelling of foulness, death, decay and sulphur. 'Now Dean!'_

_'Don'tcha wanna party with your old fried Bart?' Dean asked as he finally started the impala and pressed his foot down on the accelerator aiming it for the inhuman spectre._

_The sleek black car passed through Kurt, sending chills through both of the occupants, Bart turned to watch out the rear window as Dean divided his attention between the road and the rear vision mirror, 'so where is he?'_

_'He aint there, gone just like that.' Bart breathed turning back to stare at Dean his eyes wide and unblinking. 'What the hell? What did he mean by you know where to go?'_

_'Our house, the family house in Lawrence … it's where … it's where all of this insanity started for me and Sam.'_

**Now:**

Sam woke with a start he hadn't realised that he had fallen asleep, sleepy eyed he stared around the bare room and belatedly realised where he was. His nursery, the room where his mom had died and his life changed forever.

'Don't dwell on things you can't change.' John said as he crouched down next to his youngest son, 'it happened Sam get over it.'

'My-my fault dad,' Sam whispered, 'coz of me dad, the demon came coz of me.'

'No son, not only that there was more going on than even I was aware of.' John cupped Sam's cheek and swiped an errant tear with the pad of his thumb, 'you need to be strong Sammy, it's coming and you need to be ready.'

'Wh-what dad? What's coming?' Sam asked as he leant into his father's touch, he hadn't realised just how much he missed the man's presence.

'The hunt Sammy, I can't … I am not allowed to tell you more.' John glanced behind him as though he was being watched by an invisible enemy.

'Who dad? Who won't let you?' Sam asked as he stifled a giggle, he must be slipping into insanity; he was sitting here talking to his dead father as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

'I can't tell you Sam but you have to be aware and be careful. They are hunting you son.'

'Who?'

'The bastards who did this to you, they're not …' John started to flicker and fade from Sam's sight. 'Hide Sam!'

'Dad! Dad! Don't, don't go,' Sam cried out reaching for the presence only to find his fingers slide through nothing. 'Please come back.'

The slamming of car doors startled Sam making him force himself to crawl across the bare floor space to the window. With his waning strength he pulled himself up using the window sill to peer through the dusty window pane.

Two dark trucks were now parked on the front grass, both were fitted out with spotlights on the roofs and both were empty. Swallowing heavily he dropped back onto the floor and rested his aching head against the wall he had to clear his thoughts he had to make plans.

'Sam-my come out, come out wherever you are,' a strange voice echoed through the empty building, 'we're gonna have some fun, come on out and play with us.'

Sam struggled to his feet using the wall to steady himself he lurched towards the door; there were few places to hide in an empty house especially one he barely knew but he tried to find somewhere, finally finding a cupboard that hid a small stairwell. Curiously he stumbled up the short flight, he had no memory of the stairs or another room possibly an attic but that didn't mean much even when he was here helping Julie with Dean and Missouri he didn't venture far from where he had to place the hoodoo bags.

Stooping low he shut the door behind himself and stared around in surprise. The room was most likely the original attic of the house but for some reason it was not damaged in the original fire and had stayed the same all of these years. Filled with left over memories from past residents before the Winchesters through to those who came afterwards; dizzy Sam swayed and felt his knees start to buckle lurching he made it to a small bed tucked under the small round window before collapsing. He curled his impossibly large body into a tight and small ball fitting onto the impossibly small bed.

S—D

Dean pressed his foot down on the accelerator as they passed by yet another township; he hadn't slowed down or stopped since leaving Bobby's salvage yard. Bart kept sneaking glances but wisely kept his mouth closed and his thoughts to himself.

_How the hell did this get out of control so fast? All we had to do was to deliver Sam Winchester and that was it. Now, now they've poisoned him, tortured him for fuck's sake and got Dean riled up against me. Fuck if Dean's against me then nothing will work._

_What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm running out of time and now we're on a suicide mission to bring back his probably dead brother. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? And who the hell rode me?_

'Bart!' Dean yelled as he punched Bart's shoulder pulling it back at the last possible moment.

'What? What the fuck Dean?'

'I've been calling you for ages and you've been away with your freaking fairies.' Dean hissed.

'Well whatcha want?' Bart asked rubbing his shoulder, 'fuck you hit hard.'

'Barely touched ya.' Dean glanced across at his one-time hunting partner, 'we're stopping in Lancefield gotta get fuel for the baby and for me.'

'What am I Swiss cheese?'

'Do you really want me to answer that question?' Dean's cell phone blasted out 'Smoke on the Water' silenced both of them, braking suddenly Dean managed to pull over to the side of the road, his hands shaking too much to drive and to speak on the phone.

S—D

'Wake up Sam, I need you to wake up,' a soft melodious voice brought Sam back to wakefulness, back from the terrors in his dreams, from the blood, pain and sickness.

'Mom?' He murmured squinting up at the apparition sitting on the edge of the bed.

'This was Dean's bed, I can't believe that it was saved.' Mary mused as she ran her fingers over the pale blue woodwork. 'My baby boy's bed, it would've been yours too if …'

'I'm so sorry mom.'

'Hush it's not your fault, I have something for you son.' Mary's translucent hand hovered above his and dropped a small object onto the palm of his hand, 'it is for you son, I am not sure but I am led to believe you can contact Dean with it.'

'Mom how?'

'It is all ordained, you need help Sam you cannot do this on your own.'

'Are you really my mom?' Sam asked as he clasped the cell phone to his chest, 'who are you really? Why are you doing this?'

'I am here to help you Sam, it is easier for you this way,' that soft melodious voice wrapped around his fragile mind like a thick, warm blanket. 'This is the best … form … these are the best forms for you to understand and to accept.'

'No, no it's all lies!' Sam pushed himself away from the spectre of Mary Winchester and rested against the wall, 'who are you?'

'All in good time Samuel, there are those who seek to turn you but you cannot follow the darkness within. You must stay strong Sam it is a hard fight but a worthwhile fight.'

'I can't, I can't fight anymore, m'tired so tired.'

'You will be able to rest soon Sam but for now you must fight.' Mary reached out and caressed Sam's face, 'tell Dean the hunt continues but not here.'

S—D

'Sam? Sammy?' Dean gasped as he stared at the phone in shock, pressing the call button he answered quickly, terrified that his brother would disappear forever if he didn't. 'Sammy?'

'D-Dean?'

'Ah God Sammy it's so good to hear your voice.'

'N-Not much time D-Dean.'

'What is it Sammy? What's wrong?'

'The hunt Dean … the hunt she said continues … n-not here.'

'Sammy you're not making sense.'

'Back where … mountain Dean … back there.'

'Sam? Sammy where are you?'

'Home b-but she – she says n-not here,' Sam's voice sounded as though it was fading with each word. 'She said f-for you to, to go b-back to where you found m-me.'

'Sam?' Dean yelled into his cell phone as he realised that Sam was gone, there was nothing but static sounding in his ear.

'Dean listen to your brother, go back, back to the hunt.' A female voice came through the static.

'Dean what is it?' Bart demanded trying to get through to the other man, he reached over and shook Dean's shoulder trying to rouse him but all he did was to sit there with the cell phone clutched in his hand. 'Dean?'

Suddenly, a bright light filled the car's interior blinding both of the men, the light seemingly broke into sound, no ordinary sound, but one that could not be heard by a human ear, it was bone shattering and heart-stopping.

When the light dissipated the car sat on the side of the road, both occupants were unconscious with blood dripping slowly from their noses, their faces pale in the moonlight. In the blink of an eye the car and all in it disappeared.

S—D

Sam flinched and tried to press himself against the bed to make himself smaller when he heard footsteps just below him, someone was coming, it wouldn't be long and they would find him.

A hand reached out and caressed his cheek and forehead, instantly calming Sam down. He felt relaxed and melted into the touch. It felt so much like Jessica's.

Two fingertips pressed against his forehead and Sam felt a jolt of heat burst through him from his head to his toes and he cried out in shock and something akin to pain. The world exploded into white silence, and Sam let his eyes slowly slide shut, sure that he was now dead, it was over finally.

S—D

The filtered sun warmed his frozen limbs and he wanted to stay there, sleepy and comfortable dozing lightly in the afternoon sun. He didn't feel any pain, he felt light and free. If this was heaven then he wanted to stay there forever.

Something niggled at him in the back of his mind; he had to do something, something urgent if only he could remember. The sounds of hounds baying and the whoops of hunters roused him enough to finish his musings and to return to reality.

Even if reality meant pain, confusion, and an insurmountable fear bubbling up inside of him.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the canopy of trees latticed above him high in the sky, soft clouds floated lazily over the bluer than blue sky. Everything was brighter, more intense in colour than anything he could remember in his life.

A gunshot reverberated in the silence, startling birds sending them flying into the sky large shadows against the light. Rolling over he painfully pulled himself up onto his battered knees, and slowly, ever so slowly scrambled to his feet he had to keep moving ahead of his hunters.

Lurching from tree to tree he tried to focus on his surroundings, but it all blurred together into a kaleidoscope of nature, making him nauseous and dizzy. 'Keep moving, gotta keep moving, find dad and he'll know what to do.'

S—D

The occupants of the sleek, black muscle car finally started to rouse; the passenger was the first to gain some semblance of awareness, the driver though except for a faint moan or twitch showed no signs of regaining consciousness.

'Argh … Dean?' Bart licked his dry lips and held his aching head in his hands, feeling as though he had been on a week long bender. 'Fuck, Dean wake up man.' Opening the car door Bart managed to lean out just in time before throwing up what little he had in his stomach.

'Wha' 'ppened?' Dean slurred slitting his eyes open enough to stare around blearily, 'Sammy? Ah shit.'

'No Sammy and no shit just me Bart.' His passenger answered acidly.

'Thought it was all a fucking dream,' Dean moaned as he scrambled to open his door, falling to his knees Dean vomited hot bile onto the ground.

'How the hell? What the hell? Can you tell me what the hell just happened?' Bart asked, lurching slightly he passed an opened bottle of water to Dean before he pulled the rear passenger side door open and sank down on the seat, flopping backwards until only his legs from the knees down were visible.

Dean swished the water in his mouth before spitting it out, he could still taste the acidic bile but it wasn't as bad now, repeating the process a couple of times he finally felt slightly more human. 'Where are we?'

'It looks familiar but I don't even know where we were before…' Bart rubbed his temples; even thinking made his head ache.

'Where's … Sam they took him. Your so-called friends took him.'

'Yeah, yeah but …'

'but what?'

'I get the feeling there's a whole lot more we're missing, feels like we've been here before ya know.'

'You got something to tell me Bartholomew?'

'Dammit listen to me Dean … Something's not right … it feels like we're missing time.'

'Yeah I know, I know whatcha mean, feels like we've had a rewind dammit … Cas? Cas where are ya?'

'What's wrong Dean?'

'I felt something like this once before and it was Angel Airways.' Dean answered cryptically, 'where are ya Cas?'

A soft whoosh of wings heralded the arrival of Castiel, the look on his face and pallor of his flesh made Dean cringe and feel immediate guilt for calling him; although why he felt the guilt he had no idea, 'Castiel man what happened to you?'

'Wh-what do you mean Dean?' Castiel frowned as he tried to focus on his human friend, he had never experienced illness before and it terrified the angel. An angel who until recently had never felt terror.

'What's wrong with you Castiel and where's Sam?'

'Dean you were supposed to be rescuing your brother … I somehow contracted the … blood disease infecting … Sam.' Castiel said as his eyes rolled up and backwards and he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

TBC

Have I confused you yet? Mmmwahahahaha


	11. Chapter 11

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:** For Fandrea, sorry it has taken so long honey but I hope that you enjoy it.

**Author's Note 2:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

S—D

**Chapter Eleven: A Sick Angel makes a cranky Angel.**

**Then:**

_A soft whoosh of wings heralded the arrival of Castiel, the look on his face and pallor of his flesh made Dean cringe and feel immediate guilt for calling him; although why he felt the guilt he had no idea, 'Castiel man what happened to you?'_

_'Wh-what do you mean Dean?' Castiel frowned as he tried to focus on his human friend, he had never experienced illness before and it terrified the angel. An angel who until recently had never felt terror._

_'What's wrong with you Castiel and where's Sam?'_

_'Dean you were supposed to be rescuing your brother … I somehow contracted the … blood disease infecting … Sam.' Castiel said as his eyes rolled up and backwards and he crumpled to the ground unconscious._

**Now:**

'What the?' Dean stared down at the unconscious angel and then at his former partner in hunting Bart, 'what the hell just happened?'

'I have no idea, I didn't even know angels existed until now.' Bart smirked as he sat back and let his gaze roam over both Cas and Dean.

A loud clap of thunder drowned out Dean's choice comeback, a flash of white light filled the sky and then another this time there was a deep purple mixed in with the white. Checking his glock for bullets Dean moved to the windows and peered out cautiously, in the middle of the field next to the cabin stood a hulking great figure, shrouded in mist and fog as they swirled around his feet. If it wasn't for the hunched appearance of his shoulders and the stiff way he held himself he could easily pass for a statue of marble; modelled after the Greek Gods.

'Sam?' Dean whispered as he hurried towards the door.

'Dammit Dean think … it could be a trap.' Bart caught the other man's arm and tried to restrain him, 'look if it's Sam I'll be there with ya but we have to be smart about this.'

'The only reason you want to be smart about this is coz you're terrified of what might happen to ya if the zombie Goony squad turn up.' Dean said as he yanked his arm free from Bart's grip, 'anyway we still have to get some sort of antidote for Cas our sleeping angel over there.'

'Yeah alright but please think first…'

'That's rich … you telling me to think first.' Dean shook his head in mock disgust, 'I seem to remember a certain spook in St Louis who had taken an unhealthy interest in you Bartholomew.'

'How come you can remember that bit and not the rest?' Bart mused, 'if it wasn't for me…'

'Nah you were the one who was peeing in his pants when she sat on your lap.' Dean grinned for a split second before sobering again. 'It's Sam … I know it Bart I know it in here.' Dean touched his chest just above his heart, 'and in here.' He finished speaking and indicated what he thought by tapping his own temple. 'I'm going out, now you can stay here and pee in ya diaper or you can come with me and find out what the fuck is going on.'

'Thought you'd never ask,' Bart said with a smirk as he helped lift Cas onto the old and ratty looking sofa before they double checked their weaponry and headed out to where they saw Sam standing.

S—D

Sam's body shook with the sheer effort of remaining upright and on his feet; he had very little memory of why he was there now, the shreds of his sanity fluttered eerily in his mind catching only the tiniest of snatches of reality.

He felt the power surge in his body but had no idea where it was coming from or why, stiffly he turned his head and looked down at his fingers. Slowly he flexed each one working his left hand and then his right; once he was satisfied he continued to work and to wake the muscles that had been dormant for so long. Finally he stretched his neck cracking the joints and ligaments as he went. With hooded eyes he slowly scanned the area, he felt the heartbeats of two humans and one carrier, of what he was not sure but it was an otherworldly entity.

Snarling softly he turned after he heard the sound of dragged feet behind him; reaching out with a misshapen hand, Sam pulled the creature from the long dead host, and watched dispassionately as the body dropped to the ground, already falling apart with decomposition. Limping heavily he started to move, away from the lump of decayed flesh and bone and towards the heartbeats he had felt before. Drawn to them like a moth to a flame he moved as fast as his broken body would allow him to. His left foot dragging fractionally behind the other, he stumbled over rocks and small clumps of grass as he moved single-mindedly towards the cabin when he felt movement coming towards him. Tilting his head to one side, Sam stopped moving and watched as the two walking heartbeats came closer to him, he knew that he should know them at least one of them but the memories were buried too deep, hidden from prying tentacles trying to access his mind. The fake memories or visitations of his dead parents became the catalysts for him to shut down and to function on instinct alone. Stopping suddenly he looks down at his feet and stares at the small plant he just tripped on, he regarded it carefully before stepping on the fragile leaves and crushing them under his oversized boot.

S—D

'Sammy?' Dean said as he came to a stop barely an arm's length from his baby brother, all he wanted to do was take Sam in his arms and hug the life outta him. 'Sam?'

Sam tilted his head to the side again and stared at the place where he could feel the heartbeats coming from. With a shaking hand he reached out and tentatively laid a hand on Dean's chest, 'safe,' the word slipped from his lips but had barely any sound attached to it. 'Safe … not safe,' he added as he lifted his free hand and pointed at Bart, 'not safe.'

'Gee thanks Sammy,' Bart shook his head and made sure that it no one was watching them before stepping closer to the larger and taller young man, 'you're not so safe either ya know that.'

'Quit it Bart,' Dean hissed at Bart before turning his attention back to his wayward brother. 'Come on Sammy, we've got to get you to somewhere a little less open, think it'd be the best if we get back to the cabin where Cas is.'

'Cas?' Sam stopped and seemingly pushed his heels into the ground, 'Cas? Okay?'

'Yeah dude Cas Okay.' Dean answered as he coaxed his brother into walking again. The sounds of gunfire and of pounding feet made the trio of hunters move faster; the only shelter in sight was the cabin. But, just as they got to the door, Sam stopped and turned to face their immediate problem, three large non-humans of whatever evil abomination created lumbered towards them; one wore the face of Walt.

S—D

Dean twisted his fingers into the collar of Sam's ripped shirt and pulled him backwards into the interior of the cabin, 'geeze Sammy give a bit will ya.'

'I don't … bad evil.' Sam said turning haunted eyes to his older brother, with a shaking hand he once again reached out to rest his hand just above Dean's heart. 'Home.' He muttered softly.

'Geeze Sammy what did they do to you?' Dean breathed, reaching up he cupped his brother's face in his hands and forced him to look down and meet his steady gaze. 'It's gonna be alright Sam, I'm gonna make sure of it.'

'Bad … not safe.' Sam pointed towards Bart once more, his green eyes though dulled still held a shimmer of emotion deep within their depths giving them a swirling effect. 'Not home.'

'Sammy, Sam it's okay dude Bart's with us.' Dean tried to get Sam to focus on him again but Sam started to move towards Bart, with a stilted lurching movement dragging his left foot Sam started to growl deep within his throat. 'Sam!' Dean yelled his brother's name as loudly as he dared and moved to intercept his traumatised sibling. 'Stand down Sam.' He ordered channelling their dead father as much as he could.

Sam stopped and cocked his head slightly, lowering his gaze he contemplated Dean's face and the tone of voice he heard, 'Dad-Dean?'

'It's me Sammy, it's Dean,' Dean grabbed hold of Sam's so-called good hand and placed it on his chest holding it firmly in place, 'feel that Sammy? That's my heartbeat, it's me, it's Deanie.'

'D-Dad?' Sam ground out confused, 'not dad? De-Deanie?'

'Yeah dude it's me,' Dean sighed with relief when he finally saw a flicker of recognition in Sam's eyes, suddenly he found himself smothered by his sasquatch of a brother as Sam wrapped his long arms around in a crushing embrace.

'Look I hate to break up this Brady Bunch reunion but we got nasties ready to attack us and a sick angel lying over there, we hafta get with the program here guys.' Bart interjected as he watched the brothers finally reunite; really reunite in more than just a fleeting moment, since this entire debacle started.

'Hurts,' Sam whimpered in Dean's ear, 'hurts me.'

'Sammy we have to …'

'heard you … in there,' Sam continued to speak seemingly unaware of what Dean was trying to say, 'the thump-thump-thump.' He laid his less injured hand on Dean's chest and closed his eyes as he revelled in the constant and dependable heartbeat he used to fall asleep listening to.

'Sammy dude what did they do to you?' Dean whispered stepping back he took in the battered appearance of his brother, if his external injuries were anything to go by Dean shuddered to think what his internal ones were like. 'We have to get you to a hospital.'

'No … no not big … no big … don't want … takes me way from Dean … no, no, no.' Sam shook his head violently as he backed away from Dean and crashed against the wall of the cabin. Large tears fell down his face as he tugged at his tangled and dirty hair, lost in the horrors of his own mind.

'Sam?' Dean crouched down awkwardly in front of his brother and placed a gentle hand on his knee, he could feel the tension thrumming through Sam's fragile body.

'Dean we aint got time for this,' Bart said as he watched out the broken window, 'they're coming in fast.'

'Shut up Bart for two seconds just fucking shut up and let me think.' Dean snapped, he scrubbed his face with his free hand trying to wipe away the fatigue and invisible cobwebs covering his rugged features.

Sam lifted his head and sniffed loudly; he stared at the misty face hovering directly behind his brother and then nodded imperceptibly, 'okay.' He said as he blinked a few times as though he was trying to clear the blurriness of his sight. 'Dean … home.'

Slowly Sam pushed himself up against the wall until he was standing; Dean stared up at his brother amazed by his tenacity, his willingness to continue fighting for his life. Listing slightly to the side Sam closed his eyes for a few seconds and then as he opened them he straightened his back and snapped his shoulders back.

'Sam?' Dean asked as he stood up and faced his brother unsure of what was going through Sam's mind, 'what is it?'

'Dean we have to act now.' Bart yelled just as a thundering crash sounded and wood splinters flew like tiny daggers into the cabin, 'move it.'

'Fuck.' Dean cussed as he turned; pulling his gun out within the one movement he placed himself between their attackers and his brother. 'This ends now.'

D—S

Bobby put the truck into gear and headed towards … God only knows where … he was still unclear on what he was doing and why but the thought or the order pushed its way through in his mind and within minutes he had his wheelchair stashed behind him and his newly converted truck started ready for the road trip. All he had in mind was a cabin in a clearing and that was it, no real directions and no surety about anything except that he was compelled to head in that direction.

'Don't give up on the boys Bobby,' a familiar voice sounded in his head, making him swerve off the road slightly, fighting to right the heavy vehicle, he swore repeatedly and tried to keep his own sanity on track as well.

'What the fuck is going on?' Bobby said when he was driving once again in a relatively straight direction.

'The boys need you Bobby so stop yer whining and get to them.' The voice spoke again; although this time he pushed on his modified brake and pulled off the road, kicking up dirt, stones and debris in his wake.

'Who the … what the … who are you?' He demanded staring around at the empty seat next to him.

'Drive dammit Bobby you don't have time to waste,' this time the voice came from a very familiar but non-corporeal face and body.

'John? Johnny fucking Winchester?' Bobby felt sure he was going to have a stroke or heart failure as he turned enough to face the spirit of his long dead friend.

'We can reminisce later old man but you have to get to the boys they need your help.' John said as he took up residence in the shot gun position. 'Drive Singer.'

'Bossy much?' Bobby grumbled as he once again started the truck and screeched the tyres as he took off as fast as the vehicle could go.

D—S

Dean stared at his baby brother in stunned awe; Sam was standing in the middle of the cabin, bodies lay scattered around him where they fell after he pulled the demons out of them, other creatures lay in charred lumps of remains with barely discernable features. Bart lay unconscious on the floor by Dean's feet and Castiel's bed.

'Sammy?' Dean said softly not wanting to startle his brother, 'Sam look at me.'

Slowly, ever so slowly Sam turned to the direction he heard Dean's voice come from, his sight was gone replaced by a blood red veil, he could only hear heartbeats and one voice. He opened his mouth to call out to the owner of that one voice but no sound came out, instead he began to gag and to cough, hawking up large solid globules of blood, swaying dizzily he took a step towards Dean before his knees buckled and Sam collapsed. Bloody tears tracked down his face and mingled with the remnants of the clotted blood on his chin.

Dean pulled himself out of his momentary stupor and hurried as quickly as his battered body allowed him to, dropping unceremoniously to the floor he gently and carefully lifted Sam's upper body and cradled him against his chest.

'What happened here Bart?' Dean asked his voice thick with his overflowing emotions, 'just tell me what the fuck happened here?'

Bart opened his mouth several times mimicking a fish out of water before he sighed and made his way to the only intact chair left in the cabin. 'I guess it's time to tell you everything Dean.'

'Ya think Bart?'

'This was not supposed to have gone this far …' Bart said as he stared at Sam's bruised and beaten face, 'it wasn't supposed to be so demonically controlled.'

'Yeah well why don'tcha just tell me what it was supposed to have been like.' Dean spat out, lowering his voice slightly when he felt Sam flinch and heard a soft whimper come from him. 'Why the hell did they do this to Sam?'

'Initially, we were recruited to subdue Sam and to bring him in to answer questions about his blood addiction, his working with demons and going evil with Lucifer.'

'What the hell?'

'Please Dean just let me get this out before I …The rumour mill was working overtime where your brother was concerned. A lot of it was because of Gordon Walker, he started it way back before … anyway a group of hunters got together and decided that Sam was to dangerous to be allowed to continue out on his own, that he needed to be contained and …'

'and what Bartholomew?'

'and to be used against the demons and monsters as a weapon,' Bart admitted he dropped his gaze and suddenly found a small hole in his jeans leg very interesting, 'the idea was to get Sam hooked on the blood and to have him fight under controlled conditions.'

'Go on,' Dean almost purred his rage now pulsating through him lowered his blood pressure and modulated his voice to the more deadly tone he now used. He was no longer angry; his anger was replaced by a clear, white rage.

'I was recruited to help distract you while they got to Sam, after our little parting of the ways I thought it would be a great way to get back at you, through your blessed and sainted little brother.' Bart hazarded a quick glance at Dean, took a deep breath and dropped his gaze again unable to look at the other man's eyes, 'I was aware of what was happening when they originally took Sam, but I didn't know that they mixed the blood up and that it was tainted blood, I didn't know that they were going to torture him so extensively as they did.'

'You sure didn't know a lot did you Bart? Surely even you could … should have realised what a set up it was?' Dean asked, 'hell even Sammy here was a wake up to you guys.'

'Yeah well Dean you weren't either,' Bart shot back.

'Just keep talking, did you know that it was Lucifer calling the shots?'

'No, no I knew that it was supposed to be a high level demon but no I didn't know it was him.'

'What else Bart? Why the hell do I feel like you're still lying through your teeth?'

'What else can I tell you Dean? The guy calling the shots was the one who wanted Sam addicted but not smashed like he was, I dunno who rode me when they snatched Sam back and I dunno who was helping Lucifer back at the cabin before we got Sam back. I have no idea who helped Sam …'

'Always thought that you were clueless but this takes it to an all-time level of cluelessness.' Dean said shaking his head in disgust, 'if you can't help then get outta here Bart, this is your get out of jail free card I suggest you use it.'

'Dean … look I get it, I helped manipulate you and helped them do bad things to Sam but … but hung me out to dry dude you left me to die.'

'If I remember rightly and yeah I do, you were murdering innocent people to get what you wanted Bart, you didn't even want to know if they were possessed, infected or what as long as you got them outta your way. I couldn't … I wouldn't stand by and watch you do that Bart. You were no better than the monsters we were hunting.'

'Gee thanks.'

'You still can't see it can ya? Bart you were going to murder a child, a small eight year old girl.'

'I thought that she was a witch …'

'You went in all gung-ho and not cared one little bit for the innocent people in that room. Hell you even suggested to lock it and torch it with em all still inside.'

'It would've gotten rid of the bastards.'

'But at what cost Bart? She was eight years old.' Dean shook his head and took a deep calming breath, 'that's all past now except for the fact that you were willing to hang Sam out to dry as well. No questions, no research just pure bloodthirsty …' Dean's voice trailed off when he heard a soft pain-filled moan, turning Dean effectively dismissed the man and turned all of his attention to Castiel.

'Cas? So you with us yet?' Dean whispered as he tried to encourage the angelic being back to "life".

D—S

Bobby drove on through the night, still trying to workout how he was travelling with the spirit of his old friend and heading to a destination he had no idea of. 'So ya mind filling in the blanks for me Winchester? Where are we heading first up?'

'The boys, they need you … I can't.'

'Yeah well we know about that, so what aren't ya telling me?'

'Sam is worse than ever before,' John's spirit turned in the seat until he was facing Bobby, 'I don't understand a lot of this myself, dunno who is pulling the strings but I don't care. They're my boys Bobby and they're in all kinds of trouble.'

'Who took Sam?'

'Lucifer is running out of time, his vessel is … wearing out and he needs Sam to say yes. By getting him hooked on the blood again he thinks that he'll be able to manipulate Sammy into agreeing to be his new ride.'

'Dammit, what about that damned fool with the boys that Bart?'

'Harmless but don't trust him Bobby,' John's form flickered and started to fade out.

'Dammit John Winchester git yer worthless ass back here afore I git my shotgun and fill ya full of rock salt.' Bobby yelled to the now empty seat.

A minute or so later John reappeared but as they grew closer to the cabin, his strength waned to the point where he was once again a bodiless voice. 'Save my boys Bobby, please save Sam.' Was the last words Bobby heard John utter.

D—S

Awkwardly he pulled his wheelchair out from behind the seats and with a flick of his practiced wrist had the chair waiting to lower himself into. Taking a brief moment to catch is breath Bobby started the arduous task of wheeling himself across the dirt, rocks and scrubs to the small cabin or rather the smouldering remains of the small cabin just in front of him. 'Dean? Sam? Bart?' he bellowed repeatedly as he made his way to them, 'dang fucking blast it boys answer me, Dean!'

'Bobby?' Bobby heard Dean's reply and the pain and exhaustion echoing in that one word made Bobby wheel himself faster than he ever thought possible.

'Hang in there son, I'm nearly there.' Bobby called as he manoeuvred his wheelchair around what was left of the cabin to find easier access, the scene he found himself staring at nearly stopped his heart beating forever.

D—S

'Dean?' Castiel blinked a few times and then slowly tried to sit up, failing miserably he settled for letting his gaze roam around the room while he tried to workout what happened to him and where he was and the big question how did he get there?

'What do you remember Cas?' Dean asked passing a cup of water to the angel.

Sipping it gratefully Castiel glanced over at the other bed where Sam lay unmoving, 'how is Sam?'

'Not sure he won't wake up.' Dean admitted his voice cracking slightly.

'I can … help.'

'Castiel you … your vessel it nearly … you nearly died.' Dean floundered for the right explanation without understanding the correct angelic protocol.

'I am well again.' Castiel said slowly as he managed to sit up, gradually he stretched his arms and legs before standing up. Swaying slightly and paling even more it took a few seconds of tense time before Castiel felt confident and well. 'I am not sure what happened or why but I do not care for it.'

'You were sick dude, you were infected by whatever they poisoned Sam with actually that's probably what saved yours and his lives.' Dean said with a small smile, 'well at least that's Bobby's theory.'

'It sounds most plausible.' Castiel nodded, 'thank him for me but I must return to heaven.'

'Cas what about Sam?'

'I cannot answer with what I do not know,' Castiel said in response but then paused before continuing, choosing his words with great care, 'Sam will awaken but I do not know if it will be the Sam you know.' He finished and then he vanished leaving Dean alone to ponder his words.

D—S

Two days later Sam lay in the same bed he spent a great deal of his childhood in, it was the bed where he had suffered with measles and the mumps, where he was confined at the age of twelve after breaking his wrist falling off the old bike he had found with Dean. Where they were both injured during hunts and sought out the only comfort they knew as adults … Bobby's place and the gruff salvage-man-hunter who treated them like his own sons. Sam stared out the window next to their beds and watched the leaves moving in the breeze, he lay without moving, without blinking if anyone had passed by the room they could swear that he wasn't even breathing he was that still.

The stillness unnerved Dean when he first discovered Sam staring out the window like that, now two days later it still did to a point but he managed to ignore it … most of the time.

'Hey Sammy you feel like getting up and going outside for a while?' Dean asked as he came into the room and found a spot to sit on the bed next to Sam's legs. Reaching over he patted his brother's knee and watched, waiting for a reaction, any reaction. 'Earth to Major Sam … come in Major Sam.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked slowly turning his head in his brother's direction.

'Yep it's me the one and only most awesome big brother you will ever have.' Dean preened after hearing his name finally fall from Sam's lips.

'Dean?' Sam asked again frowning slightly he reached out trying to find his brother's hand. 'Dean?'

'Sam what is it?' Dean's smile fell when he realised that Sam hadn't even seen him, had he been able to see anything? _What was he watching then when he was staring out the window?_ The thoughts careened through his mind leaving Dean feeling dizzy and light-headed.

'Dean? Don't leave me.' Sam whispered his fingers falling just shy of Dean's leg.

'Sammy I'm right here,' Dean said as he picked up Sam's hand and held it in both of his, 'can you feel this?'

'What's wrong with me Dean?' Sam wept openly, 'why can't I find you? Where are you Dean? Please I'm sorry.'

'Sammy do you feel this?' Dean asked again as he squeezed Sam's hand slightly harder but Sam stared apparently unseeingly in his brother's direction.

'Please come and find me Dean, I'm sorry I promise I'll be good.' Sam wept brokenly.

Horrified Dean stared at his brother; Sam couldn't hear or see him, or even feel him and now he was crying tears stained with blood.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all of this time, I still only get to play with the boys then have to send them home, sigh.

**Author's Note:** For Fandrea, sorry it has taken so long honey but I hope that you enjoy it.

Fandrea put a plot bunny up for adoption on the CWESS; Fic is set in S5, after the boys get back together. They boys meet up a couple of hunters, who need their help _(Maybe through Bobby?). (Could be the ones from FTBYAM or complete strangers, your choice, but Dean has to know at least one of them from earlier (Maybe from when Sam was at Stanford) and trust him)_ The case turns out to be a MOTW that the hunters misidentify. Sam knows something is off and tries to tell Dean, that they need to do more research. Dean of course trusts the hunters more, even when Sam manages to find the real culprit.

**Author's Note 2:** Rated for language and violence, hurt and comfort with hurt! Sam and protective! Dean.

S—D

**Chapter 12: Brothers in Arms**

**Then:**

_'Hey Sammy you feel like getting up and going outside for a while?' Dean asked as he came into the room and found a spot to sit on the bed next to Sam's legs. Reaching over he patted his brother's knee and watched, waiting for a reaction, any reaction. 'Earth to Major Sam … come in Major Sam.'_

_'Dean?' Sam blinked slowly turning his head in his brother's direction._

_'Yep it's me the one and only most awesome big brother you will ever have.' Dean preened after hearing his name finally fall from Sam's lips._

_'Dean?' Sam asked again frowning slightly he reached out trying to find his brother's hand. 'Dean?'_

_'Sam what is it?' Dean's smile fell when he realised that Sam hadn't even seen him, had he been able to see anything? What was he watching then when he was staring out the window? The thoughts careened through his mind leaving Dean feeling dizzy and light-headed._

_'Dean? Don't leave me.' Sam whispered his fingers falling just shy of Dean's leg._

_'Sammy I'm right here,' Dean said as he picked up Sam's hand and held it in both of his, 'can you feel this?'_

_'What's wrong with me Dean?' Sam wept openly, 'why can't I find you? Where are you Dean? Please I'm sorry.'_

_'Sammy do you feel this?' Dean asked again as he squeezed Sam's hand slightly harder but Sam stared apparently unseeingly in his brother's direction._

_'Please come and find me Dean, I'm sorry I promise I'll be good.' Sam wept brokenly._

_Horrified Dean stared at his brother; Sam couldn't hear or see him, or even feel him and now he was crying tears stained with blood._

**Now:**

'Cas, Castiel get your feathered behind down here please … now I lay me down … ah stuff it Cas get down here now.' Dean called Castiel for the fifth time as he paced the small area between the end of the twin beds and the dresser. 'Please Cas I need ya.'

The slightest sound of wings rustling the only alert given to Castiel's sudden arrival, 'you want to see me Dean?'

'I've been calling you for … I need your help Cas I don't know who else I can turn to.'

'What is it that you think I can help you with?'

Dean stared at Castiel with a look as though the angel had sprung two heads, 'what is it that I think you can help with? Dammit Cas, what you're all better now and you've been rebooted into robo-angel?'

'I do not understand Dean what is robo-angel?'

'Forget it … look I need your help with Sam.'

'I am not able to help you with your brother Dean.'

'What the fuck do you mean by that?'

'I cannot help you with your brother Dean I do not know how to say it otherwise.'

'Cas he's virtually catatonic … he – he said that he doesn't know where he is or where I am, that he's sorry and wants to come home.' Dean hissed as he fought to control his temper with the infuriating angel, 'he was crying tears of blood.'

'Dean I do not know what else to tell you …'

'What has happened to you Cas? What the hell happened to you?'

Castiel stared upwards for a moment, tilting his head slightly as though he was listening to someone only he could hear, with a deep sigh he nodded his head and then moved to the bed where Sam lay.

'What are … what are you doing Castiel?'

'You asked me to help you and Sam, I am helping.' Castiel answered without looking up, 'I need to concentrate Dean.'

Dean opened his mouth to give him an angry retort but closed it again when he saw Castiel sit down next to Sam's hip and almost tenderly brush an errant lock of hair from his face, 'they did more than hurt him, did they not?' Castiel said without expecting an answer, 'I will try to find Sam for you but Dean … Lucifer may have already won.'

D—S

Dean sat chewing his thumb nail in frustration while he watched Castiel try to reach Sam. His younger brother lay in an almost catatonic state, locked in his own mind whether through his own volition or through coercion by Lucifer himself.

Twenty minutes had already passed and neither the angel nor the human had moved or made a sound. Castiel sat perched on the edge of the bed next to Sam's hip with two fingers of his right hand pressed against Sam's forehead.

'Dean anything yet?' Bobby asked as he crept into the room and stared distrustingly at the angel, 'need me for anything?'

'Not yet Bobby thanks.' Dean said without moving his gaze from his brother's face, 'beer be good though.'

'When did yer last slave die?' Bobby grumbled good-naturedly, 'beer comin' up.'

S—D

_Castiel pushed his way through the red mists as he tried to get a "fix" on Sam. He was reluctant to call out just in case there was someone else there who was trying to take control of Sam's mind and not to help him at all._

_He could hear soft crying, muffled and growing fainter by each passing second, 'Samuel?' as he moved through the thickening mists Castiel felt the terror, confusion and sadness swirling around him, Sam's overwhelming emotions battered him like they were weapons instead._

_'Samuel it is Castiel.' He had hoped in using the formal form of Sam's name that he may connect more with the fragile mind and soul without alerting any other possible entity._

_'I wanna go home, I'm sorry please tell Dean I'm sorry.' Castiel nearly collapsed under the sudden impact of Sam's words and emotions, moving through the ever thickening mists he hurried his search as a feeling of dread passed through him._

_'You cannot have him Castiel he is mine now.' A third presence spoke mockingly, 'leave angel.'_

_'No, he is not yours Lucifer you have not got his permission.' Castiel ground out as he fought to keep his footing. 'Sam did not say yes.'_

_'He is an open book now Castiel, I think young Sam has decided to take a permanent vacation from life.'_

_'Sam is still here and he will not say yes to you Lucifer be gone from here.' Castiel said as he continued to search for Sam's essence. Gradually, the mists cleared around him and Castiel found himself standing in a small clearing filled with rocks and boulders. Sam was curled in a foetal position against one outcropping of rocks._

_'Samuel?' Castiel asked as he reached out and laid a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder._

_'I don't know where I am,' came the soft reply, 'can you tell me where I am?'_

_'You are safe now Sam Winchester,' Castiel answered as he sat down next to the stricken young man's essence, 'I am here to bring you home to Dean.'_

_'Where am I?'_

_'You are in your safe place.'_

_'Where's Dean?'_

_'He is waiting for you to come back to him.'_

_'Tell him I'm sorry.'_

_'I cannot tell him anything only you can do that.'_

_'I can't leave here if I do he'll find me.'_

_'Who will find you Samuel?'_

_'Him, he knows if he finds me he's won and I won't be anymore.' Sam turned his face towards Castiel squinting at the bright light surrounding the angel, 'he's here and I have to hide.'_

_'I can help you Samuel but you have to help me as well.'_

_'Why can't I see anything 'cept red?' _

_'You were badly hurt and they forced you to drink tainted blood it made you very sick.'_

_'My head hurts now when I move it,' Sam said nodding slightly, 'they were gonna hurt Dean I had to stop them.'_

_'You did Samuel you saved all of us.'_

_'But then he came in here,' Sam tapped the side of his head, 'I can hear his laughing.'_

_'Can you get up Samuel?'_

_'Why are you calling me that?'_

_'It is your name is it not?'_

_'Yeah I guess…'_

_'And it is one that the evil does not associate with you … yet.'_

_'Can you help me?' Sam asked as he stared up at the glowing angel, looking for all intents and purposes like a lost little five year old boy with large luminous green eyes and an inner innocence that vibrated throughout his body. Castiel wanted to move away from the purity of spirit, and he finally understood why Sam was wanted so badly by Lucifer and feared so greatly by those in heaven who wanted him destroyed. Yes, he had tainted blood in him but he also had the Grace of God residing in his soul. That Grace alone would give Lucifer more power than he had ever desired._

_'Take my hand Samuel and let me take you back to Dean.' Castiel said holding his hand out._

_'Oh what a touching scene.' Lucifer said as he appeared in front of them just as Sam managed to climb to his feet. 'It is time Sam … say yes and you will never have to live in fear again.'_

_'Get outta me.' Sam ground out, 'I'll never say yes to you.'_

_'Tsk, tsk, with your brother's life in my hands surely you would give me more respect.'_

_'D-Dean?'_

_'Do not falter Sam … Dean is safe.' Castiel said making Sam look at him, 'you can do it Sam you can cast him out of your mind.'_

_'I-I'm not sure I …'_

_'Close your eyes and listen to my voice…'_

_'Don't do it Sam, Dean will die if you defy me.'_

_'NNAGHHN' Sam cried out incoherently, as he opened his eyes he once again saw everything in red but this time it didn't frighten him. He smiled at Castiel and gripped the angel's hand tightly as he turned his red-stained eyes to Lucifer. 'I cast you out Lucifer, leave me, I do not want you here. I will not say yes to you.' As Sam spoke he lifted his left hand and held it out palm front to the devil. 'I cast you out.'_

_A bright flash of light surrounded them and Sam screamed as he collapsed against the already unconscious Castiel._

D—S

Dean and Bobby watched with growing despondency as the time continued to pass without either Sam or Castiel moving. 'This is insane, what's going on in there?' Dean ground out, he so wanted to hit something or someone right now, 'where's Bart?'

'Calm down yer idjit … something's happening.' Bobby said as he watched Castiel's body start to shake uncontrollably, 'Dean?'

'I-I dunno what's happening.' Dean said staring wide-eyed as Castiel slumped backwards across the bed and Sam's legs. Just as Castiel collapsed Sam started writhing and whimpering as he fought to regain consciousness.

'Help me shift Cas.' Dean said to Bobby as he finally forced himself to move, as carefully as they could Dean and Bobby picked the angel up and laid him out on the free bed. While Bobby tended to Castiel Dean moved back to Sam's side, he brushed away the large tears falling from Sam's tightly squeezed closed eyes with the pads of his thumbs and silently willed Sam to come back to him.

The four men, silent and still in the bedroom seemed to be frozen in time, until a blood-curdling scream thawed them.

'Sam? Sammy come on dude wake up for me.' Dean begged after Sam's screams stopped as quickly as they started.

'D-Dean?' the whispered word barely registered with him and Dean found himself wondering if it was only his imagination until he felt the slightest squeeze of fingers. 'D-De?'

'Sammy? That's it dude come on back to me.' Dean nearly wept with happiness as he watched Sam slowly claw his way back.

'Dean how is he?' Bobby asked after settling Castiel down, 'the angel seems alright.'

'He's ahh trying to come back Bobby.' Dean said hoarsely. 'Come on Sammy you can do it dude.'

Finally Sam opened his eyes and stared up at his beloved brother, his normally vibrant and bright green eyes were dull and still stained with red around his pupil but he was clearly looking up at Dean.

'Hey Sammy, you finally waking up for me?'

'D-Dean … home.' Sam smiled as he patted his brother's chest and sighed before finally slipping into a deep restful sleep.

S—D

**Two days later:**

Sam sat on the bench on Bobby's front veranda watching Dean work on the impala, some sort of knocking sound only Dean could hear but it was enough for him to give her a tune up. Rugged up with a thick blanket around his shoulders and his still healing leg resting on a stool, Sam sighed and smiled happily. He didn't remember a lot of what happened after he was taken and for once he was thankful, if his injuries and headaches were any indication of what they did to him then he was more than thankful. Although, he still had lingering symptoms of his addiction and nightmares nearly every time he closed his eyes, Dean and Bobby kept telling him that they would pass and not to worry about his addiction this time they had it under control.

'How ya doin' dude?' Dean asked as he appeared from underneath the car, 'need anything?'

'M'fine Dean,' Sam said with a warm smile, he knew that Dean's over-protective mother-hen act was his way of coping and Sam was never going to deny him. 'Do you want a beer?'

'How's about I get me a beer and you a soda?' Dean grinned as he wiped his greasy hands on a rag and appeared in front of his brother, 'you want to go back inside yet?'

'No!' Sam cried out panicked and then gave Dean a tremulous smile, 'sorry, I'm fine I just …'

'Got it bro, feels better in the great out … outside.'

'Thanks Dean.'

'Hey what else can you expect when you have such an awesome brother?' Dean disappeared inside and reappeared almost instantly carrying an opened beer and cola for Sam along with some more meds.

'Thanks … how did you?'

'How did I know? Well aside from being the said awesome big brother,' Dean said, 'I saw the lines around your eyes get that little bit deeper.'

'My hand is stuffed Dean,' Sam said his smile fading with his own words, 'I can't even close it into a fist.'

'Time kiddo, it's gonna take time … they really did work ya over … so now you just have to sit back and smell the … salvage yard.'

'Good one Dean.' Sam sipped his drink and stared out at the rows of car carcasses, 'where's Bart?'

'Bobby's got him that busy he doesn't know whether he's coming or going,' Dean chuckled, 'last time I saw him he was trying to translate some old Persian book of Bobby's.'

'But even Bobby can't translate that old Persian book.' Sam choked back an urge to giggle, 'where's ahh Castiel?'

'Dunno he disappeared not long after the two of you came back from wherever you were.' Dean shrugged and sipped his beer, 'he'll be back when …'

'Yeah right.'

'Ahh Sammy do you remember anything of what happened when you two were inside there?' Dean asked as he pointed to Sam's head, 'it's big enough to fit the two of ya but …'

'Not much … Cas found me and then Lucifer was there … I managed to cast him out when I said no and Cas brought me back.' Sam looked blankly up at Dean, 'was there supposed to be anything else?'

'Nope not really, did Luci say anything at all to ya?'

'No, no not at all Dean.' Sam said as he lifted his bottle of drink up and sipped from it.

Dean regarded his brother warily, he remembered the warning he received from Castiel way back when the angel said that Sam may not come back as the Sam he knew.

'Dude I can hear you thinking.'

'Huh? What's wrong Sammy?' Dean blinked and tried to cover his little lapse by draining his bottle of beer.

'Where did ya go? You blinked out on me Dean.'

'Just tired I guess,' Dean straightened up and held his hand out to Sam, 'time to go in and get some dinner I think.'

'Oh, okay dude sure.' Sam took his brother's hand and managed to stand up without too much difficulty, 'I might stretch out on the couch for a while.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Dean wrapped Sam's long arm around his neck and felt the warmth emanating from his flesh and held him a little tighter to his side, 'it's good to have ya back Sammy.'

'Good to be back Dean,' Sam smiled relishing the contact with his brother, 'Dean can I ask you something?'

'Yeah dude anything.'

'If something bad happened …'

'Ah dude think that already happened.'

'No I mean in the near future, Lucifer already tried to beat and torture me into submission and nearly won, I wanted to…'

'Wanted to what Sammy? Are you remembering?'

'No not really just that I know I wanted to fade away, to disappear.' Sam shook his head and gave his brother a small but warm smile, 'thanks for not giving up on me by the way.'

'No probs so what did you want to ask?'

'If something happens and I can't get rid of Luci next time … can you … will you make sure that I can't … If Luci makes me say yes can you make sure to stop me?'

'Sammy…'

'Dude please I need to know.' Sam paled slightly and swayed against his brother's side.

'You're exhausted dude come on let's get you inside.'

'Dean please?'

'Alright I promise that I'll do whatever I can if, and only if it happens.' Dean hedged slightly as he helped Sam onto the couch. 'Sammy hey look at me dude, I promise to make sure that Lucifer will never get that close to you again.'

D—S

Castiel looked at both Dean and Bobby with a serious gaze, Sam was sleeping albeit fitfully on the couch and Bart was still studying his Persian in the library. 'Sam's soul must be protected at all costs Dean, Bobby.'

'Why what's going on Cas? You disappear for days after saving Sammy and then you come back and tell us to protect Sam's soul, what the hell?' Dean demanded angrily.

'When I _helped _Sam, I was able to see into his soul, yes he is tainted … marked by the blood of Azazel and the inner darkness but I also saw something else…'

'What did ya see ya angelic idjit?' Bobby asked holding Dean's arm to keep him still.

'Sam's soul also has another mark if you will. His soul bears the Grace of God …'

'And?'

'And if Lucifer is able to take Sam's body as his vessel then he will be able to take control of the Grace…'

'Which means?' Dean blinked his heart heavy as the realisation hit him. 'It means that Lucifer would be a lot stronger if he can get his hands on it.'

'Yes, he will have an almost direct link to our Father and an inroad into heaven.'

'So why does Sam have this Grace?'

'That is not for me to know or to question,' Castiel said impassively, 'all I know is that is why I was allowed to help Sam.'

'So what now?' Bobby asked as he moved his trucker's cap back, scratched absently and tugged it back into position.

'We make sure that Lucifer does not have a chance to take Sam as his vessel.' Castiel said as he stared at the two hunters, 'he must be protected.'

'Preaching to the choir here.' Dean muttered, 'what if I say yes to Michael?'

'It will not change … The way it is now Sam's soul is valuable to any demon as well as Lucifer, he needs to be protected.'

'The best way to protect him,' Dean said hesitantly, 'is by keeping this a secret.'

'Do ya think that's the right thing to do, coz yer don't exactly have a great track record when it comes to secrets between ya'll.' Bobby groused, 'idjits one and all, so what? Are we going to keep him locked up in the panic room until this is over?'

'No, no God Sam can hardly stand being inside at the moment, even the thought of being in the impala freaks him out.' Dean muttered running his hand through his hair he started to pace the kitchen. 'No the best thing we can do is to keep on doing what we're doing. When Sammy is well enough that is, for now we look after him and make sure no one is around that can hurt him. The rest we'll workout as we go along but no telling Sammy anything, he's carrying enough guilt and shit on his shoulders as is.'

S—D

Bart grinned as he listened to the conversation between the angel and the hunters, he glanced over at the sleeping Sam and his grin widened even more. _So little Sammy's soul is a very valuable little soul. Hmmm wonder what the going prize is for souls touched with Grace?_

Bart moved silently away from the kitchen door and headed back to his perch in the library, for now he'll behave himself but as he hummed tunelessly while he worked he was starting to plot out the perfect score.

THE END


End file.
